To catch a heart
by xxBBsxBabexx
Summary: It was when Light threatened his life that Kagome knew who her heart belonged to,and it's not InuYasha,since Misa killed him.She knew L would die soon if she didn't kill Rem or Kira.Why did she ever accept to catch Kira in the first place?
1. Lose job, accept new one

Kagome Higurashi sat on the balcony of her current suite. She would have to leave in a few months if she was successful in capturing her target. Zachary Carter, he was supposed to be a cannibal, but she had her doubts. Everyone he murdered had a dog so he might of given the flesh to the dogs. Though it grossed her out, this was a suspicion. There had only ever been one sighting of the infamous murderer. He was tall, light hair, and slim. Despite how much she wanted to give up, there was always that determination she never let go of. Like her determination of getting away from Japan, had gotten her out. It had been seven years since Kagome was able to go through the well. Kikyo had sensed a danger coming for her and pushed her down. Kagome had the feeling that the former priestess had been killed not too long after. She figured if Kikyo was dead, again, then the sealing spell she put on the well would never be broken.

But that was the past. Sota had gotten her a cat as a farewell present the day before she left. And only two days before that had she told them that she was planning on leaving for Massachusetts in America. But despite the fact that Japan was and always will be her home, she had to escape the memories of InuYasha. Any how she lived up to the fullest expectations she could. In fact, the only reason she was tracking down this Carter guy was because she was the Special Agent Higurashi. How she was able to get on this level was beyond even her understandings. Her boss, Jack Crawford, had sent her on this mission. Jack Crawford, in fact, she was going to give him a little call.

Grabbing her cell phone from her jeans she dialed for him. "Crawford." Came a gruff male voice. "Jack? Yeah hi. It's Kagome." "Kagome! How's my top agent doing?" "Oh just peachy. Except I can't get a freakin lead on this guy." "Aw come on Higurashi. You've tracked down murderers, thieves, rapists and more. Remember when you found that entire family of con artists?" She smiled at the odd memory.

"Yeah, I remember." "Well if you really want some help, I heard talk that Carter was in Japan." She gasped. "Ja-Japan?" "Yeah I'm sorry about that. But if you wanna check out today that can be arranged." "Fine. Just get me there as soon as possible." "Kay. I'll chat with you some other time." And with that he hung up. "There's no way he's sober. He's too mean for nice." _Unless he's being threatened. Or..._ "That's how he acts before he loses an agent." She stated at the horrific suggestion. Kagome grabbed her kitten, Moon, and began packing for her trip to her old home. She tried to ignore the fact that she was going to lose her job. But it kept biting her brain. About three hours later she met up with Jack at the airport. "Hey Jack, what's the matter? You sounded way too nice on the phone." "What are you talking about?" She growled at him since he was getting on her nerves. "Alright. I'm sorry to say this Kagome but you might not be working for me anymore." She released a terrified gasp. "Hey wait! I didn't get to finish." "Well please do!" She urged. "You'll be working with an amazingly famous detective with a huge case." "And this detective would be who? Sherlock Holmes?"

"Far from. You've heard of L right?" Kagome stood wide eyed at the man before her. "Are you serious, I'm working with him? And for what? Don't even tell me it's to catch Kira." "Ok, I won't." She tried with all her might not to scream and just let out an aggitated groan. "Jack this is ridiculous! I'm only twenty-two!" "And your point being?" Kagome stomped her foot. "Why are you doing this? Did you agree to it?" "Well duh." "How did this happen?" "I got a call from a guy. Watari I think it was. He said L had heard of you and read over your files. He thinks you'd be a magnificent increase of help." "Ugh. My God. Tell me, just how the hell am I suppose to work with a man I've never even met before?" "You just do it." "And this wasn't some stupid prank? You're sure of this?"

"Positive." "First time you've ever been." "Anyhow there's a very slim possibility that they'd send you back when they're done." She shook her head. "Look Kagome, you can call me when you get to Japan. Alright?" _All the memories I've been trying to avoid, they're all flooding back_. "Fine. Later Jack." "Bye Kagome." They both went their seperate ways, Jack had been really nice to Kagome that day. He bought her lunch, clothes, even her plane ticket. She knew he wasn't usually like this, but that was the real him, surprisingly. She trudged onto the plane, somewhat willing. She did have an uneasy feeling about Moon being stuck with the luggage but she knew nothing would happen to her. Kagome knew she wasn't ready for working with the most famous detective in the world though. He could probably figure out what John Wilkes Booth's favorite color was before she could even get a lead on Kira. She let out a breath she'd held for a little while in relief. _I'm ready, I don't care what happens to me, but I'm ready._

About a day had passed before she made it to Japan. Happily reunited with Moon, she knew immediately where she'd be staying. Her mother had probably missed her like she was the air she breathed. But her hopes of staying with her family had died quickly when an old man with white hair and a mustache to match held a sign with the word Higurashi covering the board. Holding back any expression of disappointment, she proceeded to the man with her two suit cases and cat carrier. A smile lit her face to hide the gloom she felt. "I'm Higurashi." The man bowed his head. "Pleased to meet you, Ms. Higurashi. I am Watari." _So this is the guy Jack was talking to. Oh my God! Jack!_ She shook her head. _I'll call him later._ "Something the matter?" "Huh? No nothing at all." "I've been instructed to take you to your hotel. Don't worry, there's no fee. Everything's taken care of. Though I don't think L will be expecting a cat to accompany you."

"Yeah, about your little L guy, this isn't some prank is it?" Watari chuckled, humored for once. "I can assure you Ms. Higurashi, this is no prank." "Very well. I guess it's time to go." "Allow me to take your bags." "That'd be fabulous. Thank you." Watari took her luggage, excludding Moon, and they were in a limo, on their way to the hotel. "Hey Watari?" Kagome querried. "Yes Ms. Higurashi? How may I be of service?" "Well for your first chore, call me Kagome please. I hate titles. Or plain Higurashi."If you wish it. What seems to be the problem?" "Why would L want me to work with him on the Kira case? I mean there's gotta be a thousand other agents, even other detectives, that are probably better then I am." "L's taken quite the intrest into you Kagome. Finding the child rapists, con families, but I believe his favorite capture you led was the engaged murderers." She blushed slightly, when she did find the murderers, she had walked in on them. Somewhat disturbing, hilarious, and amusing all at the same time.

"If you insist on taking this so seriously, you could always ask L. By the way, when the occasion _does _show up and you two are out in public you are to call him Ryuzaki, understood?" "Sir, yes sir." When they finally arrived at the immense hotel, Kagome stared in amazement. "So what, is this like the Kira H.Q. or something?" "You could call it that." Kagome began taking her bags out but Watari said that she shouldn't carry all the bags up to the top floor. "I spent quite some time battling my own wars. A few bags aren't going to affect me. Don't you worry your pretty little head off." Watari smiled to himself. It was going to be nice to have a younger member that head a good head on her shoulders, unlike Matsuda nearly getting himself killed by Yostuba. She had already managed to get her own room by the time Watari got to the elevator.

"Oh Kagome! That won't be needed. You already have a room." "Oh. I'm sorry could you cancel that?" "Of course." The clerk replied happily. "Thank you."

Kagome caught up with Watari at the elevator and was tucked inside with him as well. "So what's my room number?" "Room number 306. You'll be sharing a room though. I'm sorry about that." "Is there another woman on the team?" "No, I'm afraid not." She held in a pleading groan but held it, not once forgetting her manners. "Who am I sharing a room with?" He never answered her. "Watari?" Still no reply. "Hmph. Ok then." The air cart got to their floor and Watari led her to the room. He gave her the card she needed and allowed her inside. "To answer your question Kagome, Ryuzaki." "What? You mean L?" Watari merely nodded. "The whole time?" "Yes. Right until the moment we've caught Kira, you'll be sharing a room with him."

"This is unbelievable. You expect me to bathe, dress, and undress with a man in the same suite?" "That's not his intention but yes. I suppose so." The old man walced away and left Kagome gawking at all the candies, donuts, and any other sugar filled treat in the world, sitting on the table with a single coffee cup near the edge of it.

She hesitated when she walked to the candy gourmet, pausing every here and there. She picked up a large sugar cube and sighed. "Yup. Definately unbelievable."

A smooth voice replied to her miserable comment. "You'll get use to it in time Ms. Higurashi." "Huh? Who's there?" The voice came from behind a wall, followed by footsteps. "Ryuzaki?" She questioned the strange man with a white shirt, baggy jeans, bare feet, and hair as black as hers pointed in every direction. There was something about that seemed charming though, she had to admit. It kinda reminded her of Captain Jack Sparrow, a bit ruggish but still irresistable. Well, maybe not but you get the point.

"Uh, please call me Kagome." He gave a slight nod. "So I assume you're Ryuzaki?" "I am. If I may be so bold, I find your investigations quite intresting, yet why do you shy away from the task force?" "I merely think I am not worthy of investigating such a villain as Kira. I mean, he's untouchable." "That might not be true." "What are you saying? You know who he is?" "I do." He said almost mockingly, yet polite at the same time. It was as if he were telling her something she needed to know, and rubbing it in her face because she didn't. "Ryuzaki, you _must_ remember this is only my first day. A mere novice in the clutches of a professional." "No need for praise." "Did I say I was worshipping you?" "Ah but you were. And Kagome, you are far from novice. More of advanced, not exactly professional as you could not see that there is no such man with the name of Zachary Carter practicing the religion of cannibalism." "I see. So what this was all a set up to get me in Japan?" "Obviously Mr. Crawford told you before you left what was going on. Your curiousity is no match for the shameful cat."

"Gee, I don't know wheather I should be blushing or insulted." "You can see it in both ways. As your questioning of everything around can lead to brighter and clearer things. But then the curiousity killed the cat." "Satisfaction brought it back." "Are you satisfied here?" She walked around the large place. It was sort of impressive. Then she had remembered about her important possession she had brought all the way back from America. "Maybe you should ask my cat." "Must I?" "That really would be the better thing to do. Her name's Moon." Ryuzaki picked up the small kitten. "Moon, are you satisfied here?" The cat purred while rubbing against his chest. "I must admit, you have quite the face." "She's cute. I know." "I wasn't referring to the cat."

Kagome blushed furiously. She'd just met this guy and he was already flirting with her. "Uh thanks, I guess."

Her feet brought her to the man in his mid twenties and she held his face between her thumb and pointer finger. "You're not too bad yourself tiger." She could make out the slightest hint of a blush forming on the detective's face. Her laugh echoed throughout the room, causing Ryuzaki to smile as well. "You're cute Ryuzaki, how old are you?"

"Twenty-seven." "Wow. That's pretty impressive." "Thank you." He squinted his eyes when he saw what looked to be a bite mark on her shoulder. "What happened to your shoulder? Did Moon bite you?" Kagome's expression was horror filled and she quickly tried to cover it up with her purple hoodie. "Uh yeah. Funny huh?" "Hm."

Kagome was begging in her mind. _Please don't look at her teeth. Please don't look at her teeth._ But her mental efforts were useless as he lifted the cat's upper lip and compared it to the scar. "Kagome, her teeth are too small and different in shape as well." _I can't tell him about InuYasha! I just can't! He'll think I've gone insane._

**NoTe: Now I know things moved pretty quickly in this but let it be known that it will slow down at some point. Probably the next chapter. Review and take a cookie on your way out. ^_^**


	2. Why

"Uh, well, you see..." Kagome stuttered. "See what?" He provoked. "Er...it's uh, that's a confidential story. Sorry!"

"Very well then." L muttered. _Thank God. The story's humiliating enough. There's no way I can tell it to anyone, let alone him._ Watari stepped in the room with a tray of cake. "Woa, Watari you made that just now?" She interviewed. "Indeed I did Kagome." "It looks incredible."

He bowed his head slightly and thanked her. "I suppose doing this all these years has grown on me." "Any news Watari?" Ryuzaki asked his lifetime friend. "Nothing on Kira, if that's what you meant. But Mr. Yagami is here." "Bring him in." Ryuzaki politely commanded. Watari did as instructed and only a minute later did Light Yagami walk through the door. "Hey Ryuzaki! I was wondering if you got anything new on Kira."

"No afraid not." Ryuzaki kept his eyes forward, only turning his head once and keeping his posture for a moment or so there._ He looks like an owl._ Kagome mentally remarked.

"By the way Light," Ryuzaki informed. "this is Dunatsica Higurashi. You are to call her Higurashi-sama. Understood?" "Huh? Uh yeah, sure. Pleased to meet you Higurashi-sama." Light greeted her with a semi-smile.

Kagome, done pondering the reason why Ryuzaki had given her an alius, looked at Light sweetly. "The pleasure's all mine." When she turned around, she came face to face with a genuine god of death, a shinigami. Of course she did what any sane person would do, she screamed and fell backwards. Ryuzaki checked her. "Are you alright Ms. Higurashi?" _Titles Ryuzaki, titles._ She thought while getting up.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." "What happened?" Light interviewed. _Crap! They're seriously concerned? Ugh, of course they'd be. Who screams and falls for fun?_ "I just thought I saw a spider, that's all." _No one screams and falls over because a spider crawling along so innocently!!!_ "Are you arachniphobic Higurashi-sama?" Light asked. "Oh, um, I guess. Only a little though. It's not all that serious." _**She saw something she doesn't want us to know about.**_ Ryuzaki noted. Light was trying to hide the fact he was sweating in his boots.

**Did she see Ryuk? He was standing right in front of her. Damn shinigami!** Quite frankly, Light was starting to get pissed off. He thought only the owner of a Death Note could see the specific shinigami. And not even a day ago had Ryuk told him about mikos, the only people in the world that can see the creatures without the fatal tool.

**Flashback**

_"So you're really gonna start killing innocents?" Ryuk pondered aloud. "If that's what it takes, then yes. But it's just the task force members as a warning.." Light answered._

_Ryuk let out a bored sigh. "If you say so. Unless you'd be willing to kill your father?" Light stopped writing for a moment, then resumed shortly after._

_"If it gets that far, then yes. I'd kill dad." Ryuk cackled obnoxiously. "As long as you don't kill a miko, you can kill whoever the hell you want."_

_"A miko? What are you talking about?" The death god ceased floating in an invisible hamack and sat on the bed hunched towards Light._

_"A miko is a shrine priestess. They're servants of God. Not a death, love, or war god. The actual God." "Well what do they do?" Yagami questioned._

_"They purify demons and look out for their homes. There's actually one miko around in Tokyo. I saw her a few times before, don't know what happened to her. She's an incredible species."_

_"And there's different types of them too. What does she do? "Ever hear of the Shikon Jewel?" "Yeah. It shattered like five hundred years ago." "That's not the case anymore." Ryuk taunted. "Please. It's not like it's completed." Light answered._

_"Or is it?" Light's eyes left his work and he span around to face Ryuk. "Where is it then?" Light asked for the information. "It's in her care. She's the Shikon priestess."_

_"She's dangerous." Ryuk answered him. "From what I've seen,she's quite crafty with a bow and arrow." Light scoffed. Why'd he care about such nonsense?_

_"Well this doesn't affect me or my goal. It's insignificant to my life." Ryuk went back to his 'hamock' and laughed. "Not really."_

_He heard the pen stop for the hundredth time that night. "Mikos can see everything from ghosts to demons. That includes us shinigami."_

**End flashback**

Maybe this Dunastica character was the priestess Ryuk spoke of. He'd have to look her up sometime, if there even was such a person as Dunastica Higurashi. Though her last name did sound faintly familiar. Anyhow, Ryuzaki continued staring at Kagome. True, when he said she'd quite the face he was teasing and joking with her. Was it entirely true? Maybe and maybe not but right now her talents were significant to him and the task force. She would be the greatest help of all members, even Light.

"Ryuzaki?" Kagome asked. She had seen that he was staring at her shoulder still. She hoped to god he was just staring at her shoulder. "Are you ok? You seem distracted." Ryuzaki waved it off, reassuring her he was fine.

"It's nothing of concern. But I would like to talk to you later." Kagome swallowed a lump that formed in her throat. She had a feeling he would discuss the bite mark, and she knew it wouldn't be an easy story to tell. _What would I tell him? A demon assassin and half demon were fighting and one of them bit me? Stupid, he'll just think I'm making up stories. Hmph. Well, there is that portrait of Sesshomaru in the museum near by. I'll show him that picture and maybe he'd believe me. Wait a minute, I don't even know if that's what he wants to talk about! Oh well, I have that plan if he does._

The fight between Sesshomaru and InuYasha had been fierce, violent, and brutal. The whole cause over the battle, was who got to mate with the Shikon Priestess to increase the power of the Western Lands. But it wasn't just for power, it was for love as well.

"Very well then. When the day is over I assume?" She asked him. He nodded, noting that she was right. She returned the motion and then directed her attention to the new conversation she sensed was approaching. _How much do I want to bet that it'll either involve Kira or my arrival?_ Not a moment after her mental gambling did Ryuzaki begin pouring fact after fact about Kagome to Light.

"Dunastica is from Massachusetts in America, though she originated in Japan. I'm sure you've heard of her cases. She's led each of her investigations clearly and simply. Only in dire consequences will she use more advanced strategies. Ms. Higurashi, what do you think of the Kira case?"

Kagome sat wide-eyed. _Of course he uses a bunch of big words to make me look stupid. Maybe that's just the way he was raised._ "I would think the answer is quite obvious Ryuzaki. The situation is far beyond dire. I'd rather not go through the ominous results of this serial killer's version of spring cleaning."

"As I'm sure all of us want the same as you." Ryuzaki replied. He knew she was trying to act smart enough to keep up with the conversation. Just because her vocabulary wasn't as extensive as his didn't mean she was stupid. He somehow found that 'hanging out' with Kagome seemed to intrigue him more then the Kira case now. Though he only just met her today, he had done a maximum amount of research on this famous FBI agent. Only in her early twenties and she had already solved a series of murders, robberies, and more. Not to mention she was Special Agent Higurashi.

_**This woman is far from monotonous. She's proved that she'd prefer to keep her life secretive, even though she's far from. That scar, I have to know what happened, it's practically eating me alive. But the Kira investigation won't solve itself. Damnit Light just confess already! **_ Kagome watched as Ryuzaki tugged back and forth between being intrested, aggrivated, and sympathetic all at once. _**I'm basically an admirer. How is that possible? Throughout my entire life I never once admired anything but solving hard to crack cases, and Watari's cooking of course.**_

"Ryuzaki, I think you should take a break." Light suggested. "No ,Light, that's ridiculous. I've no need for breaks." Ryuzaki answered. _It sure shows by the black bags beneath his eyes._ Kagome thought to herself. _ What the hell is he thinking about that's getting him so worked up?_

Kagome got up and began exiting the room. "Dunatsica?" Ryuzaki called. "Where are you going?" Kagome turned back. It sounded like there was a hint of disappointment in his voice. That couldn't be a possibility. Well, that wasn't entirely true now was it? Every human is capable of experiencing every emotion known to mankind and more.

"Oh, no where really. I think I'll just get aqquainted with the other members. You seem a little stressed. I don't want to disturb you any further then you already are. Light, will you show me around?" The whole time speaking, Kagome was texting Jack. Hey Jack. I'm in Japan now. Been here while. This L guy isn't as bad as I thought but I'm not letting my guard down just yet. Hope I can talk later. Now's not a good time. L8rz. Kagome watched as Light picked himself up off a chair and walked towards her.

"Sure Higurashi-sama. Ryuzaki are you sure you don't want to come?" The young Yagami asked Ryuzaki. "Never been so sure in my life." _**Almost more sure then your percentages. Light Yagami, you're up to 97.8 percent of being Kira. Choose your courses wisely, if you wish not to be destroyed by the hand of law.**_

"If you insist then. You ready to go Light?" Kagome inquired. "Yeah. Let's go." He answered. Kagome was now thinking over Ryuzaki's actions. After all, the only reason she asked Light to come with her was to find out how Ryuzaki's normal emotions played out. When the door was shut, she attacked Light with a question that had been bugging her.

"Is Ryuzaki a womanizer?" Light looked at Kagome like she was a lunatic. "Uh...what?" He managed. She groaned. He most likely didn't understand her current position. "Ryuzaki, you know? Black pointy hair, baggy clothes, barefoot..." _Really cute._ She added in her mind. "Is he or isn't he a womanizer?"

"Higurashi-sama, I don't think you know Ryuzaki all that well. He's never been in a relationship before. The only time he ever touched a girl was to take her cell phone and that's it." Kagome's head was slightly tilted to the opposite side of Light and brought her scarred shoulder to her eye level. _That's it? InuYasha did it more often, like Miroku's lesser twin. _

"Why would you wan-" Light was going to ask why she wanted to know, but there were other questions that still need answers. "Has he always acted like this?" "No, not really. He's usually kinda well, boring. And caculative." "Is it my fault that he's stressing?" Kagome asked another question. Light looked at her like she said she was going to commit suicide and then come back to life. "No! Of course not. Why don't you just ask L then?"


	3. The Findings

_Ask L? Yeah way to give advice Yagami. I'm trying to avoid L at the very moment._ She let out a sigh. "Ok, maybe later. Want to show me around? Stick to the main idea?"

"Yes, of course." Light decided to introduce her to the members first, then Misa later. He figured that Dunastica Higurashi was far from her real name and rather then searching for hours on end trying to find her, why not just go to Misa? After all, she _did_ have the shinigami eyes.

"How about we go meet the team?" Kagome asked. "That was my intention." Light replied cooly. She nodded and continued following Light. **This reminds me of the Naomi Misora situation. Shoko Maki...Dunastica Higurashi? Pfft, my ass.** They were already in the room where all the other task force members were drinking coffee and trying to let loose. Light decided that he should just intrude for a while and then he'd take Kagome to Misa.

"Hey guys." Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard a feminine voice that sounded nothing like Misa. Each officer took turns glancing up at Kagome. "Light, do you have another girlfriend?" An older looking man asked. Light rolled his eyes at the pompus idea. "No dad, she's like five years older then me. Anyway, this is the new member of the task force." Each and every man in the room stood and stared in awe. All of them thinking the same thoughts. She's so young, how could she be on the task force, she's only twenty-two, etc.

Kagome began to feel a bit centered as they all just gawked at her. She blinked her eyes and spoke up again. "Hi. I'm Dunastica Higurashi." The first to get up and introduce himself was, of course, Mastuda. "Hey. I'm Mastuda. So you're going to be working with us?" Kagome smiled. _He acts like a seven year old trying to be an adult! He's so cute!_ "That's correct. I'll be working with you until we catch Kira and bring him to justice." Her grin hadn't grown very much, but it still grew. She was proud that she was now an offical task force member. Her life had put her through so much, from a time traveling well ,to a half demon crush, to a battle over her heart and powers, and lastly a position in the epic search for Kira.

Now Kagome was a little worried. Behind the man that had later said he had been named Aizawa, was the black, white, and blue shinigami from earlier. She held in the upcoming scream when she saw the death god stare at her and cackle. "I see now. You're the Shikon Priestess. I'm fully aware of where you stand at the moment, you can't talk to me. My name is Ryuk." Ryuk finished his ramblings and died of laughter when he saw the way Light was looking at Kagome with wide eyes. **She **_**is**_** the priestess! Ryuk you idiot! Shut up!**

Kagome, who was nonchalantly leaning against the wall near the door, exited the room. Soichiro questioned why she was taking her leave so shortly after she had met everyone.

"Hm? Oh I just need some air, that's all. Light, will you join me?" The teenaged murderer nodded to the pure priestess. "Of course." He looked at her seriously, with his right hand in the pocket of his jeans. When Kagome shut the door behind them, Light grabbed her right wrist with his left hand trying oh so hard not to cut off her circulation and ran to the elevator. "Light! What the hell are you doing?" She demanded an answer from him. All she got was a harsh glare followed by a squeeze on her reddening wrist.

"Be quiet." He commanded. Kagome glared evilly at him. "How _dare_ you tell me what to do!?" She pulled her wrist back forcefully, escaping his grip, then smacked him hard across the face. "I can't believe you! This won't make a very good impression on Ryuzaki you know, especially with _your_ percentages." Light stood still, unable to move or speak. He almost felt as though he forgot to breathe. **How does she know? Wait, she might not even be talking about Kira.** The famous cackling erupted from Ryuk's scrawny body once again. Light had been found out and smacked by a girl he hadn't known for more then thirty minutes.

Light was aware that Kagome knew his secret, that he created a bond between human and shinigami, and he would speak to Ryuk with her standing. "Why the hell are you laughing?!" Light screamed. Ryuk continued laughing at the boy, signaling for Kagome to answer. "He finds it funny that I know Ryuzaki knows you're Kira." She circled him momentarily, stopping in front of his back and peering at the back of his head. She knew he wouldn't turn around, she knew that he knew what she was doing. "You have a Death Note don't you? That's why the shinigami Ryuk is damned to follow you, until he kills you. Am I right?"

Light remained as silent as death itself. "Ah. So you are Kira." He jerked his head to the right, keeping his eyes forward but directing his words towards her. "I never said that!" Kagome began circling again. "Then what _are_ you saying Light?" He pondered the question for a moment. "I'm not saying anything. But I know who the Second Kira is." Kagome scoffed. "Such a stupid little boy. How would you know who the Second Kira was without being the original?" Light closed his eyes and smirked.

"All girls have big mouths Higurashi-sama. You of all people should know that." She halted in front of him and grabbed his chin, forcing him to eye her seething gaze. "Unless you wish to be smacked even harder, I suggest you keep your own mouth at bay." _God, this kid really better be Kira. I'm following all of the instructions that Ryuzaki sent me in the e-mail. If I know something bring it up, this is all recording. Now, all that's left is the dramatic confession, if he'll give it to me._

**Green eyes? Who was born in Japan and has green eyes?** "Their a pretty shade of hazel aren't they?" Kagome asked, knowing he was remarking about the color of her eyes. She let go of his chin, his face was begining to sweat and she hated the feeling of someone's sweaty flesh anywhere near her own. "You say you know the Second Kira, or at least who it is. Mind telling me such a secret?" Kagome reached into her back pocket and pulled out her camera phone. She turned on the camera and held it up to her face, angling it to catch Light and Ryuk in the same shot. Once she took the picture, she would send it with a mesage to Ryuzaki to print the picture out and tell him to save it until she got back. "What do you think you're doing Higurashi?" She held up a finger, telling him to hold on. "Sama. You forgot the sama."

Kagome hit the button with a camera symbol and the silver razor phone snapped the picture. She could see an angered Light and amused Ryuk. "Saving. And storing."

She instructed herself outloud. "Now Light, I suggest that if you don't confess who the first and second Kira are, I'll have to tell Ryuzaki dearest about the existence of shinigami. Ryuk, it wouldn't matter if the world knew of you kind would it?"

"Hell no. We're neutral anyways. Not like we're evil or angels." Kagome smiled at the odd shinigami. "Thank you. So Light, what's it gonna be? You gonna share the truth with one of the best agents in the world, or will you keep denying me?"

"What's there to deny? I'm not Kira. And why do you care about the Second Kira? They would most likely stop if the real Kira is caught." Kagome "let" her mind slip away from her interview of Light, and asked him. "You have a girlfriend right? I mean, you're cute. Surely you have to have one." She gasped, showing fake concern. "Maybe even two, hm?" Light tensed. "I take it you do, in fact, have a relationship with a girl." She sighed, already bored of the game Ryuzaki had told her to play with Light. "You know this is all recorded. So why don't you just fess up?"

**If it's recording, then maybe, just maybe, the task force will think her insane. Perfect.** "Kagome, I think there's something wrong with you." His false tone of innocence showed. "You disgust me Yagami. But don't you worry. When I meet your girlfriend, I'll know. She has a shinigami too."

With that she walked away. _How dare he?! Trying to make it seem that I'm crazy! How stupid does he think of me? Had he forgotten that he spoke to Ryuk about the same subjects? He's not as smart as I hoped. _ When she was out of Light's sight, she e-mailed Ryuzaki the picture of Light and Ryuk. Once the deed was done, she sped back to their room. Kagome thought Ryuzaki would believe that it was just a picture of Light angered with her. _Gotta get there faster! Come on you stupid legs move!_ She picked up minimum speed but continued until she was at the door. She saw Ryuzaki on his laptop and staring blankly at her when she walked in.

Her feet moved her forward while she was left panting and plopped rather gracefully onto the couch. "Kagome," He began. "What is the meaning of this? It's just a picture of Light." Kagome shook her head while lazily getting up and flopped next to Ryuzaki, sitting on her knees. "By far, it's not just Light." He gave her a questioning look, if he had eyebrows he would've raised them.

"What do you mean?" She smirked, still trying to catch her breath. "Print it Ryuzaki, and I'll help you see more clearly." He nodded and clicked on the print icon. Momentarily, Kagome's picture of the young Yagami showed up on a piece of paper. _Good. I can still see Ryuk. Thank God!_ She smiled and asked for a pencil. When she got it she began to carefully trace the image of Ryuk. "Do you believe in shingami Ryuzaki?"

He looked at her with a glint in his eyes. "As a matter of fact, I do." She sighed a breath of relief and smiled as she finished the trace. There was Ryuk in all his glory with a grin so violent she thought that his jaw would drop off any second, and Ryuzaki merely sipped his coffee. _He must've known I was taking a picture. For a mouth so big and laughter so loud, Ryuk sure is quiet._

"Good. Because that fella right there, is Light's shinigami." Ryuzaki couldn't help but notice the bite mark on her shoulder. "You do realize that our conversation was never held Kagome?" She stiffened at his words. "You do realize you're going off subject?" It seemed like he knew something she didn't want him to. "Exactly how personal is the story of the scar?" He asked. She was about to say how "extremely personal" it was when he cut her off. "I advise you to tell the truth. I can easily detect a lie." _Damn you Ryuzaki!_ Kagome thought bitterly.

"Not very." She replied in defeat. "But it's very, very, very, very long." She smiled innocently, as if she was completely willing to share the harsh story with him. He looked her dead in the eye, set his coffee cup on the table in front of him, put his head in his hand, and answered. "I've got a very, very, very, very long time to hear this story."

She stood up and towered over him. "Look, it's a bit soon to tell you personal things about me. I'm surprised you'd even ask me that. I'll tell you what, when I'm ready and I know you a lot better, I'll tell you the entire story. Ok?" He looked at her almost angered, but not exactly. He was always a bit defensive whenever he was denied.

"No, Kagome. You don't have to tell me the entire story, but I would prefer you tell me a little at a time." Her eyes went wide. "Well, n-not right now though. Right?"

He shook his head. "As soon as possible. Here we are. I've got time, you've got time, let's spend it shall we?" Unknowingly, Kagome was violently trembling. She really wasn't sure she could handle telling him about InuYasha and Sesshomaru. _The painting!_ "Ok, first things first." She shut her eyes and relieved her mind, already reforming her previous plan. "Ryuzaki, we'd better be on our way to the museum."


	4. A Story For Ryuzaki

_**NoTe: Hey theeeeeeeere! Most of the reviews I've gotten are about the scar on Kagome's shoulder. Only a little will be explained in this chapter. And for those of you who think it's InuYasha's bite mark...Read and review on your way out. I think Watari made brownies this time.**_

"I don't see why not. It's pretty late, no one will be around and it should still be open." Ryuzaki answered. He got on his feet and searched for the ratty things he called shoes.

"Now where did I put them?" He questioned himself. _If L were a shoe, where would he be?_ Kagome thought with humor. It took a little while until he found them. "Let's be on our way then shall we?" She smiled at him. "I suppose we shall." They walked to the elevator and hit the button for the lobby. As they were walking out the door, Matsuda and Soichiro caught up with them.

"Ryuzaki what are you doing out here? It's dangerous!" Soichiro cautioned him. Ryuzaki waved them off. "No need for it. We're merely going to the museum." Ryuzaki looked over Soichiro and suggested. "Perhaps you should come then if you're so worried." Matsuda felt a little left out. Even after the Yostuba incident L still thought lesser of him.

"And me Ryuzaki? What should I do?" Ryuzaki's gaze went from eye contact with Mr. Yagami to Matsuda. "You may join as well."

Matsuda sighed, relieved that he was counted. "Um, Ryuzaki, I-I don't know if I can explain anything to you if they're coming." He looked at her with microscopic sympathy.

"Relax Kagome. Everything's going to turn out just fine. I have a plan." He whispered. He knew to Soichiro and Mastuda she was Dunatsica. She nodded and looked to the ground. "I trust you then." She said. Everyone got into the car and Watari, who was formerly washing it, got into the driver's seat. "Where are we going Ryuzaki?" Watari asked. Ryuzaki informed him. "The museum." Kagome stared out the window on her side. The night was rather peaceful coinsidering all circumstances.

"What's wrong Dunastica?" Matsuda asked. She looked over from the window to the ever curious investigator. "Nothing I'm fine. Just a little tired." She answered. "Then why are we going to the museum?" Soichiro joined. Ryuzaki answered, knowing that in a matter of questions Kagome would feel crowded and want to go back to the hotel. And he couldn't let her go back, not when she was willing to tell him something. "She would like to share something important with me."

The rest of the ride went in silence until Watari announced they arrived at their destination. "We're here Ryuzaki." Everyone flooded out of the car and were already at the door when Ryuzaki halted them. "Wait! We can't just go barging in." Kagome rolled her eyes and went back to Ryuzaki. "What's our story?" He smirked. _**She's pretty quick.**_

"Soichiro's story is he's the girl's step father and wants to keep an eye on things. Matsuda will be my brother trying to keep me from fighting Soichiro." Kagome got nervous. _Step father keeping an eye on things? Brother keeping L from fighting? There's only one roll left for me._

"Dunatsica, you and I will be together." Her eyes widened. _I KNEW IT!!_ "What as in boyfriend and girlfriend? Ryuzaki I've only known you for a little while!" He shook his head and held a finger to her lips. "Not in this case. We've been together for several months." He removed his slender finger from her lips and began walking to the museum doors.

He extended his hand, expecting her to take it and she did. "It's all part of the act Kagome." He whispered to her. "Here everyone will call me Hideki Ryuga." Ryuzaki told all three people. _**This would've been so much easier if it was just Kagome and I. Can't have that now can we?**_

"Would you like an alius too?" He asked Kagome. She thought about it. "I would. Thank you." She turned to Soichiro, who was already in a grouchy expression, and Matsuda. "What name sounds better, Kikyo or Sango?" Soichiro answered first. "Kikyo, no competition." Matsuda intruded. "Uh I don't think so chief. She looks more like a Sango anyways." Kagome counted the votes out loud. "So one for Kikyo, one for Sango. Hideki you're the tie breaker." He thought for a moment with his thumb on his lips.

Ryuzaki let out a slurred answer. "Sungoo." Kagome looked happy. "Sango it is. Let's get going boys." _So I'm not Kikyo here. This is the greatest. But Soichiro said I should've been Kikyo. Oh well, Matsuda and Ryuzaki are the smarter ones._

"So where's Aizawa?" Matsuda questioned. "He's taking care of Dunatsica's cat." Ryuzaki informed. "He didn't feel like going out." Matsuda let out a sigh. "Aizawa's always a killjoy." Kagome felt like taking part in the conversation too but they were already in the museum. Everyone bought a ticket, except Kagome. Ryuzaki paid for hers. _He really is sweet. This is just going sort of fast if he wants to actually be...a couple. What am I thinking? He just paid for a ticket. This is an act he's suppose to do that._ Still hand in hand, Kagome led Ryuzaki to the painting of the most graceful, beautiful, and fatal demon assassin in the world.

"It's a painting of a demon. Someone just imagined it Kagome." Ryuzaki thought out loud. Kagome kept staring at the man she had come to love at one point in her feudal journey. "You're wrong Ryuzaki. So wrong." It felt like she was going to cry, but she wouldn't. Kagome looked at the painting with pride. "He's nameless. Just a fragment of thought." He said. She tried to hold in an upcoming scoff successfully. "No. I've met him. He does have a name, and I will tell you if you're willing to believe and refuse to think I've lost it."

"Agreed." He said. She let out a sigh and began telling the story. "This man, this demon, you see before you, is an assassin. His name is Lord Sesshomaru and he's the eldest son to Lord InuTaisho. He held two swords, both of different natures. The Tokijin, which was almost as evil and deadly as he, and the Tenseiga, the sword that could save one hundred lives in one swipe and his heritage from InuTaisho. Yet he despises it. He kept a young girl with him at all times." Ryuzaki intruded the story. "What was the girl's name?" She looked straight forward and smiled. "Her name was Rin. And there was a small toad demon that followed them everywhere. His name was Jaken. A fiesty and stubborn little thing. And downright annoying."

She laughed and looked to her feet. "And then his brother, who he hated more then humans." Ryuzaki understood. "Why did he despise his brother? Who was he?"

Her eyes involuntarily shut, keeping any tears at bay. "InuYasha was his half brother. Sesshomaru hated him since he was only a half demon with human blood flowing through his veins. If he had been full demon, I think Sesshomaru wouldn't of tried to kill him as much."

"He tried to kill his half brother. How interesting." _**This seriously worries me. But I promised her not to think she's a lunatic. I'll have to keep an open mind.**_ "Multiple times. He wanted InuYasha's sword, the Tetsusaiga that could kill one hundred demons in one blow. Also of his father's belongings." Ryuzaki wanted to know a little more about their father. "So their father had a thing for one hundred am I right? And where is he while these two are trying to murder one another?"

"He's dead. He died the night InuYasha was born. Sesshomaru wanted to defeat him so badly." And with that, she decided to just tell him the story, but not the whole thing. (I'll tell it to you in a flashback)

**Flashback**

_InuYasha was furious. Sesshomaru had showed up recently and claimed that it was fate's decision that he and Kagome were to mate. "Yeah right ya damn bastard. You, mate with Kagome? Over my dead body!" Sesshomaru swiftly pulled out Tokijin and held it in defense. "That can easily be arranged if you wish for it." Sesshomaru replied._

_Kagome, on the other hand, was being heavily guarded by Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Rin, Kirara, Ah-Un, and even Jaken. She knew that everyone was protecting her for the safety of the village and herself. Sesshomaru was a powerful demon that could surpass Naraku if he so wished._

_InuYasha was a half demon, true, but the loss of the Tetsusaiga and he could turn into a blood thirsty demon almost beyond Sesshomaru's power. And normally, he's just an irrational jerk that could back up his mouth. "I'm warning you Sesshomaru! Keep your hands off of Kagome!" InuYasha threatened as their blades clashed. "Why is that? So you can tie her down as you mate the dead priestess? The woman's as monotonous as your knowledge of father." InuYasha's aura grew evil. "I never got to meet him. You were too busy moping around to notice his absence!"_

_Sesshomaru's grip of Tokijin tightened as InuYasha continued. "And obviously you were too selfish. Just because Takemaru burned the mansion and helped with father's murder you decided that you would never be the first to defeat him." InuYasha momentarily removed his sword from Sesshomaru's only to swipe it again and have his brother dodge the blow. "You were too obsessed with your damn honnor to even think, for just one second, maybe you could've revived him with the sword he gave you!"_

_Sesshomaru lowered the sword from the strike InuYasha gave it. "You pathetic half breed. It was pointless to resurrect him. His body was burnt to the ground with the mansion." InuYasha blew the sword's hilt into Sesshomaru's stomach. "That's no excuse! You could've sniffed him out! Surely you weren't as useless then as you are now." Sesshomaru grunted, but not defeated. He would never taste defeat! _

_"Far off, as usual. The entire area smelt of burnt flesh and wood. How was I to decipher which was father's scent?" He sent out a burst of energy through his sword and watched as InuYasha just barely missed it. "Even with your doggedly determination, you wouldn't be able to find his scent."_

_InuYasha tried to slash Sesshomaru's leg off but failed as the demon soared at least seventy feet in the air, back flipped, and landed in a crouching position with his head bowed and his sword at the ready. "I wasn't aware I'd even be able to recognize him." InuYasha declared and Sesshomaru answered, "He smelt of thunder and sea water. Father always liked to play in the rain."_

_Kagome stared as the Tokijin's attempt to plow through InuYasha's arm failed and hit the tree behind him. Afterwards the Tetsusaiga tried to smash its attacker and there wasn't even a dent in the blade. Kagome knew she had to do something, anything to save them both. "Kikyo?" She asked the priestess. "Yes? What is it?" She asked curious. Kagome answered her. "We need to do something. About all of this. Do you have any ideas on how to stop this?"_

_Kikyo pondered briefly before getting a sparkle in her eyes. There is one thing I have in mind, but it's risky." Kagome looked at her for a moment, wondering if she could trust Kikyo after everything that happened between them. But then she knew that if she was going to save both men that she cared deeply for, she knew this was the right thing to do. "What's your plan?" She asked unsure._

_Kikyo smiled gentley, yet saddly too. "Are you willing to stay in your time, in your home, permanently?" Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped loudly. This caught Sango's attention. "Kagome? What's the matter?" Sango questioned. Kagome, stilled wide-eyed, looked deep into Kikyo's eyes, wondering if this was a plan to get together and stay with InuYasha. Possibily drag him into Hell like her original intentions. "Sango, I might not be able to come back to this world any longer." Sango gasped in horror. _

_"What?! Why!? Did she put you up to this?" She asked reffering to Kikyo, who joined the conversation. "Alas, she asked for my help demon slayer. I'm offering what I can do to save what's possible." Sango fumed at Kikyo, her face was red and fury in her brown eyes. "What are you planning priestess? Is this one of your schemes to do away with Kagome so you can force InuYasha to Hell with you? You won't kill her will you?"_

**End Flashback**

Kagome held tears begging to be shown the outside world, but she wanted to keep them inside her hidden. She had sworn to herself not to cry in front of Ryuzaki if she would tell him any part of her misery, and her lost mates. "So you mean to tell me you could travel through time?" Ryzaki curiously questioned her. Kagome smiled with her eyes shut and bowed her head.

"I thought I told you not to judge me." She said with a small laugh. Ryuzaki let his curiousity get the better of him and began pouring out questions. "Were you rivals with the priestess Kikyo?" Her breathed came out in a sigh, obviously not wanting to answer the question. "Yeah, we were rivals. To answer the upcoming question, it was about InuYasha."

He nodded and nibbled him thumb, ready to ask again. "Kagome, are _you_ a priestess?" Her eyes shot open and her eyes met with the painted version of Sesshomaru's.

She tried to calm herself down and mentally counted from ten to one. She let out a breath and faced Ryuzaki. "I am. That's how I was able to see Ryuk." He tilted his head, making him look absolutely adorable. "Who is Ryuk?"

"Light's shinigami." She gasped. "Oh my god I toally forgot! The Kira case!" Ryuzaki eased her thoughts easily by putting a hand on her shoulder. "Aizawa and three others are keeping close watch on Light. Don't worry Kagome, everything's fine." His grip tightened, knowing that she was worried, but not enough to cause her any sort of pain.

"Very well." She said, somewhat relieved. She put her hand on her shoulder, on his hand. "I trust you Ryuzaki."

Little did they know, a certain security cop was listening in on their conversation with sensitive hearing and wide, golden eyes. "Kagome." Sesshomaru said.


	5. Night at the Museum

_**NoTe: This chapter will be mainly about Sesshomaru. On your way out be sure to review. It's what motivates me to breathe! I can't update if I can't breathe! Thank you come again! P.S. Thank you for all the awesome reviews. *sniffles* I love you guys so much. ^_^**_

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it, his Kagome was safe and sound. He suspected that priestess had murdered her when he was battling with InuYasha. For that assumption, he had sliced her down the middle with his claws. Five hundred years later he ends up having the job as security in the mall and in the museum. He never would've applied for the job if there hadn't been a portrait of him hanging so gloriously as the main exhibit. He wanted to make sure everything was a secret and no one would disturb it.

"Kagome, you've been alive all this time." He said relieved. He'd killed Kikyo over nothing, but for everything at the same time. She was the secondary source of Kagome's pain. But she was the owner of her disappearence. It disgusted him to think that the living dead would dare to interfere with his business. She didn't even care for Kagome from what he had seen. He could remember it as if it were only yesterday.

**Flashback: Sesshomaru's p.o.v.**

_It was undeniable that InuYasha had grown stronger now then from our previous battles. He had been training as if it would make him powerful, when in reality it only gave him greater strength. Is the reason for this because of Kagome? My confusion is minimum but I know that this is going no where. I'd most likely just have to take Kagome back with me while Inu-Baka isn't looking. God knows how unobservant he is. I was about to snatch her from her group, only to discover she and two others were missing._

_"Jaken!" I bellowed at the worthless imp. "Y-yes mi' lord?" He scurried over to my feet. In all honesty I believe he had a phobia of them. "Why is Kagome not here?"_

_Jaken trembled and whimpered. "She went off with the priestess and slayer. I didn't get a chance to hear the whole thing, but it sounds like they want to stop you two."_

_I rose to my full height, making him know that he is never to tell me horrid news like that unless it was life threatening._

_"What do you mean stop?" Before my question could recieve an answer, the monk, Miroku I believe, was keeping InuYasha away from my person. "InuYasha knock it off! I don't think he wants to fight you anymore!" The pup scoffed at his friend's attempts to calm everything down. "Yeah right. He was going to kidnap Kagome while my back was turned! Isn't that right you filthy bastard?"_

_I smirked at him, making it appear as though I was going to come up with a good comeback, when I dashed to the trail made of Kagome's scent. I know that my plans will bring her pain, but pain does not last forever. I heard the demon slayer's hiraikotsu whip through the trees, causing severe damage. At that moment I knew they knew I was hunting them down, more importantly, I knew where Kagome was. Of course, being the aristocrat that I am, I dodged the swing as though it were a pebble trying to hit me._

_With extreme stealth, I was able to see that the dead miko was at a defensive stance facing the opposite direction of me guarding Kagome. On the other side of her was the slayer catching the hiraikotsu. "Kagome, I think he's near." The slayer spoke. Kagome shut her eyes and breathed in, I knew she'd be trying to find my scent and my aura._

_Here eyes shot open and made direct eye contact with me. I couldn't help but smirk. "More like __**here**__, Sango."_

_With no point in hiding now, I lifted my self up from the crouch I had been in. "Hello Kagome." I said. She spoke in a firm tone. "Kikyo." As if on cue, Kikyo spun around with her arrow notched in the bow aiming for my heart. "Pathetic miko, you should know that your holy powers do not affect me." Her eyes looked as though they would shoot out from her head. "Not so high and mighty now are we?"_

_I taunted her. "So what is your brilliant plan to steal InuYasha from Kagome this time?" She maintained her position. "You honestly think you can fire that and it will cause harm to me?" I shook my head at her. With my back turned to her, I scolded the slayer. "Put your sword away. It's useless." She gasped at my knowledge. I was a full demon, everyone should've been aware of that. They were spending far too much time with that predictable half breed. Why not tell her how I knew? Forgetfullness is a common thing here. "I could smell the metal. Don't underestimate me. Have you forgotten who you're dealing with?"_

_Kagome stepped towards Kikyo, grabbed the arrow, and slid it down her exposed arm. Thinking she was trying to commit suicide, I rushed to her and pushed her head to one side. Then I bit down into her shoulder, hard. My mark would forever be with her now. I pulled away only to see her shaking. Then Kikyo's expression of rage turned to one of fear. "Kagome, there's something evil coming after you." Then I remembered seeing Miroku calm InuYasha down. Was it that he had taken the Tetsusaiga from his possession? No, a mere monk could never accomplish such a task._

_While my gaze was directed towards this so called evil, Kikyo and Sango had taken the oppertunity to rush Kagome to the Bone Eater's Well. That wasn't very far. As I was about to follow them, there stood InuYasha with red eyes and blue dagger pupils. "So you've come to challenge me have you?" I questioned. It was always enjoyable to tease InuYasha, especially when he's angered or in his demonic state. "I'll kill you." He spat out venomously._

_"You can try. But by killing me, it won't give you my mate." I tried hard not to laugh as his eyes got bigger, his upper arms trembled, his legs about to give out any moment. If only I had one of those things, what did Kagome call it? A camera I think. This was a site worth seeing any day. But I wasn't aware that as I taunted InuYasha, Kagome was being sent back to her time._

**End Sesshy's Flashback**

He watched as the man she was with held her shoulder, the one he hadn't bit, the one that hadn't bared his mark. Could it be possible that he was intending on dating her?

It looked like he was, but it seemed as though she wasn't. Sesshomaru decided to walk along, acting like he was on patrol. He also noticed that Kagome and the strange man she was with were standing in front of his portrait. "Hey." He said nonchalantly. "You two like this painting I see."

The odd man ,who looked to be in his late twenties, was nibbling on his finger in a hunched positioned. Under his eyes were black bags that Sesshomaru had mistaken for eye liner at first. "Yes, it's a rather remarkable painting. Are you aware of the artist?" He asked.

Sesshomaru was, in fact, fully aware of the holy artist. "That I am." He said. "His name was Miroku. A very talented monk with a curse so violent no one could figure out how he came upon it." He stated matter-of-factly. Kagome's eyes shot open. _That voice! It couldn't be, could it?_ She decided to see if it really was him. "What was this so-called curse Mr. Uh..."

"Taisho." Kagome closed her eyes for a second and reopened them. "Yeah. So do you know what was wrong with the guy?" Taisho smiled and nodded. "I do. He had this thing, uh, I'm not too sure what it was called but it was pretty gruesome. He had a hole in his right hand that would suck up anything possible. Apparently when he killed a demon, the hole went away." Kagome nodded and smiled. _So Miroku was never sucked in by the wind tunnel, and he wasn't forced to cut off his hand. Thank you, Sesshomaru._ Ryuzaki introduced himself to Taisho, who was obviously trying to hit on Kagome. "I'm Hideki Ryuga. This is my girlfriend, Sango." Ryuzaki claimed, telling Taisho she was already taken.

Sesshomaru took this offensively. "Pleased to meet the both of you." He grabbed something from his pocket and brought it out. "Anyone want some gum?" Kagome's eyes shot from their sockets. Gum was like her addiction! To blow bubbles and hear them crack, it was heaven. "Yeah. Thanks." She gladly took a piece of the strawberry Bubblicious gum and put it in her mouth. Sesshomaru smiled and moved the pack to Ryuzaki. "You want some?" Ryuzaki looked at it for a moment, considering this was a stranger and the gum could be faultered. But if Kagome trusted him, he supposed he could too. "Thank you."

Kagome gnawed at the gum happily, and in a matter of seconds she blew a reddish bubble that popped with a loud crack. Matsuda and Soichiro came out from the Greek exhibits and met up with Ryuzaki and Kagome. Matsuda felt uneasy around Sesshomaru, this guy was bad news. Like Kira's master bad news. "Uh hey Hideki, wh-who's your new friend?" All three looked at him until Ryuzaki answered.

"This is Taisho, Taro. He's the security guard here." With that said, Kagome and Ryuzaki blew a bubble together. They laughed at the sweet coincidence, making Sesshomaru laugh akwardly. "You two are cute together." He remarked falsely. Honestly, the sight made him sick. Kagome knew that she was his, yet here she was with another man. Though he couldn't blame her. He thought she was dead, it was only fair for her to think he was dead as well. The probability of those chances were great.

When she had gone, Kagome kept a fragment of the jewel for herself, in case Kikyo's spell wore off. She had also entrusted the Shikon jewel to Sango. Of course, Sesshomaru had already mated with Kagome, and he knew the slayer was engaged to the monk.

He never knew what she saw in that holy pervert, but they had lived a long and happy life together with four children. Their names were Ikito, Nabashii, Leenaka, and Tsuhashi, all of which were very adorable and slightly tolerable. Back to the present day, Sesshomaru was greeting with Matsuda and Soichiro. "So how long have you been working here?" Soichiro asked.

Sesshomaru smiled solemly and answered. "My job here is as old as that painting's stay." Everyone looked over at the incredibley detailed picture of Sesshomaru, not knowing he stood in front of them with shoulder length black hair, fair skin, unpointed ears, and brown eyes. He had hidden himself well, except for his fangs. He never found out how to transform them. The story behind them was that he had been a little goth boy at fifteen and got vampire fangs, but the dentist couldn't find a way to fix them when he wanted them removed.

Matsuda took notice to said fangs and trembled. "So um, what's with the fangs?" He asked faintly. Sesshomaru really scared this guy. Everyone else stared at his bared fangs in the grin he shown. "Oh these things? I was a goth when I was fifteen and got these babies in. Dentist couldn't get rid of 'em. I don't regret it and they're pretty quick to get used to." Ryuzaki was sort of suspicious of this man. Kagome seemed to know him too. And he had fangs, Kagome had a mark on her shoulder. He put two and two together. _**Was it possible that they used to be together and had...maybe that's how Kagome got the bite mark. Something tells me that's not entirely it though.**_ _**She did ask for his name, true. This is bitterly annoying.**_

Soichiro made his decision. "I think we'd all better get goin now. Nice to meet you Taisho." He shook hands with Sesshomaru. "As it was meeting with you." Sesshomaru shook hands with Matsuda as well, who was still somewhat shaking, and got a glare directed towards him from Ryuzaki. **That's a first.** He thought. No one had ever glared at him before. Being the bigger person, Sesshomaru ignored the daggers shooting from Ryuzaki's eyes. Kagome just blew a pink bubble that popped and waved. When the bubble remains were back in her mouth, she mouth 'thank you Sesshomaru'. He nodded and mouthed back 'you're welcome Kagome.'

Just before exiting the doors, Ryuzaki took out a chocolate bar he was saving and decided to use it for his own advantages. "Hey Taisho, before I go, could you just bite this for me?" He asked innocently, holding out the chocolate. Sesshomaru looked at him dumb founded. "Why would I do that?" Ryuzaki shrugged and tilted his head for a second.

"I have a friend that might be able to help you with your fangs. He just needs a mold of the teeth. I'll be able to copy the pattern into a more advanced substance and show it to him." Sesshomaru was unsure if he should do this. He sensed that this Hideki character was up to something, nothing dangerous but still. "No thanks. There's nothing that can be done about them." Ryuzaki continued to pressure him to bite the candy. Finally Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and clamped his teeth into the hard bar.

Aggravated, he removed his fangs and wiped his mouth. Ryuzaki nodded and left for the door, parting with a short "Thank you!" Sesshomaru watched as they rode into the night. He wasn't sure if he'd see Kagome again, but he had a feeling he would. His thoughts, however, were broken apart when a boisterous voice broke out. "Hey Sesshomaru! It's time to lock up!" Footsteps echoed as they approached Sesshomaru. Standing tall at six, two with black hair that came down mid-back, annoyed brown eyes, and fangs of his own stood Sesshomaru's partner.

"Did you see the keys? I can't find the damn things." Sesshomaru, again, rolled his eyes in annoyance. This guy never was organized in the least bit of ways. "No I did not. Where'd you put them last InuYasha?"


	6. Visits Are Worse Unexpected

_**NoTe: I know there's some confusion on if this is a SessxKag story, I can assure you this is one hundred percent LxKagome. I'm also debating wheather or not I should put in LxKag lemon. What do you guys think? BTW, I don't own Code Geass or anything else in this story. Ok? Now read it! I worked hard.**_

Kagome cracked another bubble in the car. She was enjoying it very much but she always hated when it got hard and flavorless. Eventually the car was back at the hotel, which was surrounded by police cars. "What the hell is going on?" Soichiro exclaimed. Everyone dashed out of the car, except for Ryuzaki. This caught Kagome's eye and she went back to get him.

"Ryuzaki come on! We need to see what happened!" She held out her hand and waited from him to take it, but he never did. "Ryuzaki what's the matter?" He grabbed something from under his seat, it looked like a helmet. "Wear this." He commanded with a monotone voice. Kagome was shocked, he just snatched a helmet from no where and tells her to wear it? She stared at it like it was going to eat her. "Why? We don't have time for this let's go!" He extended the helmet, making a point.

"Put this on first. If you care for your own safety or life, you'd do best to wear it." Kagome looked at him strangely. _Is he serious? There's something going on in HQ and he's just sitting here telling me to wear a stupid helmet!_ She hesitantly took the helmet from him.

"Ok I'll put on the helmet. But if I do you have to come out with us. Ok?" He nodded his promise and she put on the helmet with a tinted face mask. _I don't see the point in this but if it makes him happy and he'll get his butt out of the car..._ Suddenly Aizawa came out with Light by the elbow and Kagome's cat in the other arm. It looked like they were running away from something. Kagome forgot about Ryuzaki's stubborn ways to run to their side.

"Aizawa, what's wrong? What happened?" Kagome said, her voice muffled by the mask. Aizawa let out a cough then an answer. "There's some lunatic in there. He's ripping everything he sees apart and saying, more like screaming, where's Kagome. Don't go in there, Dunatsica. That guy's trouble." Kagome was thoughtless. Where is she? So someone here knew her real name.

"Could you give me a description of him?" Light answered the question. "He's insane. The guy was wearing a red outfit. It was totally poofy. Then he pulled out a sword. This huge sword and started waving it around. I'm surprised he could lift the thing." Kagome didn't know Ryuzaki was standing right next to her when she muttered the name of the criminal. "I-InuYasha." Ryuzaki didn't believe her story, no, but the concern in her tone made him look at a different perspective.

"Dunatsica, is there something wrong?" He asked. She looked back at him with sad eyes, but he couldn't see it thankfully. "No, I'm fine Ryuzaki. But would you happen to have a bow and arrow somewhere?" He thought about the odd question. "No, I'm afraid not." She let in a sharp intake of breath. "Damnit." Kagome knew there had to be something similar to the tools somehwere. She remembered she had brought back the bow and arrows from the Fuedal Era with her to America, and back to the Task Force.

"I'm going in." Kagome declared determined. As she ran in, she was surprised to see Ryuzaki running with her with his own mask. "What are you doing?!" She asked shocked. Good for him, he was wearing a tinted helmet too, so she couldn't see his smirk. "If you're going in I'm going in." They were in the hotel, the utterly ruined hotel. Kagome whispered, careful that InuYasha wouldn't hear. "Ryuzaki, I want you to know you're dealing with InuYasha."

"Ah, a piece of the past. And your story, I suppose I can believe it." He said rather loudly. He was rewarded with a curved sword tip at his throat followed by a rough voice."Who are you? Take off the helmet!" The voice commanded. "I will do no such thing. Dunatsica, go now!" Kagome ran as fast as she could, knowing that InuYasha will catch up to her any second. "Hey! YOU!" Kagome felt her legs pick up speed. _InuYasha please don't force me to say sit! PLEASE!_ He pounced on her and sent them both on the floor. "Get the hell off me!" She screamed at him. His mad face turned curious. He recognized that voice.

"Kagome? Is that you?" As InuYasha was about to take off the mask, Kagome smashed her protected head against his hard. It made her feel a little dizzy but she was able to wriggle out of his grasp and run to the elevator. Before the elevator doors closed Kagome yelled to Ryuzaki. "Be careful Hideki!" With that said, she took off the hardware, letting her sweating face breathe in fresh air. "God that feels good. I hope Ryuzaki's alright, InuYasha can be especially dangerous when he's angry."

Her thoughts vanished when the elevator doors opened to her floor. Reluctantly, she put the helmet back on and ran to her room.

It was surprisingly untouched. _I would've thought InuYasha trashed every room here. Guess not, please be safe Ryuzaki._ She rummaged through her unpacked suitcase and successfully found what she was after. Her bow and arrowa. She only had three arrows, and she'd have to buy more wher ever they seld them. Quickly, Kagome strapped them to her back and ran like a bat out of hell to Ryuzaki.

When she made it to the lobby, she saw Ryuzaki holding a gun in front of him, ready to shoot at any minute and not looking afraid in the least bit of ways. She copied him and notched her arrow. "INUYASHA!" She bellowed. "Don't touch him!" InuYasha's eyes widened and he smiled. "Kagome it is you!" He ran over to her, but before he made it to her she aimed at his heart. "Don't move or I'll shoot." She threatened him. His expression was utter confusion. "What do you mean you'll shoot?" Ignoring him, she asked her own question.

"How'd you know I was here?" InuYasha rolled his amber eyes. "Uh hello? I sniffed you out. Now put that arrow down." Kagome tightened her grasp on the bow. "No. You're a threat here, put the Tetsusaiga away InuYasha. Not in public, remember?" He did as told and sheathed the Tetsusaiga. But he pulled something small and round from his robe. "Catch." He threw it to her, and she caught it with her left hand in front of her face. She gasped at it. "The...Shikon no Tama? It's completed?"

_**(AN: I know Ryuk told Light the Shikon was complete and in Kagome's care, but that was before she met InuYasha)**_

InuYasha smiled at her. "Yeah. A few weeks after you left, we beat Naraku." Ryuzaki's mind was whirling. _**Naraku? He must mean the Japanese word for Hell. How can someone defeat Hell? Kagome has a lot of explaining to do.**_ "Dunatsica, put your arrow down." Ryuzaki told her. She looked at him as if he'd betrayed her, but InuYasha's expression was total and complete annoyance.

"Shut your mouth! Who are you to tell her what to do?" Kagome's eyes turned to slits. "He's my boss InuYasha!" He knew that icy flare in her voice. She was about to say the worst, most vile, horrible, terrifying word in her vocabulary. "Sit!" He crashed to the floor and she took the chance to cautiously saunter to Ryuzaki. "Are you alright Kagome? You're not hurt?" Kagome gave him a face that can't quite be described, but she found it sweet that he cared about her well being.

"Yeah. I'm alright. He wouldn't hurt me." InuYasha twitched in his mini crater, causing Ryuzaki to raise the gun again. "No it's alright. He always did that." She said with a hidden smile. "You believe me now right?" He nodded, looking at what he could only pressume were her eyes. "This is InuYasha huh? And I don't suppose that security guard back at the museum was Sesshomaru. Excuse me, _Lord_ Sesshomaru." A muffled reply came from InuYasha.

"I'm sorry could you say that again?" Ryuzaki questioned the hanyou. InuYasha picked his face up wearily to answer. "I said Sesshomaru lost his title a long time ago."

Kagome leaned over to Ryuzaki. "Keep your helmet on. InuYasha is the third most unpredictable person in the world." _The second being Sesshomaru, you're the first Ryuzaki._ Kagome willingly took off her helmet and dropped the Shikon down her shirt. "You ok InuYasha?" She asked kneeling beside him.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask my dislocated shoulder?" She slapped his shoulder, and he didn't even wince. "You're such a baby. Get up and say hello. Then clean up your mess." He got up so fast Kagome was still on her knees. He looked down at her and smirked. "You always slow everything down."

"Do not!" She got on her feet and back to Ryuzaki. "InuYasha, this is Hideki. He's my boss and boyfriend." InuYasha looked at them strangely. "I'm not a professional on this type of situation but isn't that sexual harassment?" Kagome laughed. "Pfft. InuYasha! That's ridiculous. What's harassing about it? He asked me out, I said yes, we're together."

InuYasha's face told them that he didn't buy it. "Well if you're together then why don't you kiss him?" Kagome looked at Ryuzaki for a minute, smiled, and pinched InuYasha's cheek. "Aw Yasha! I know how jealous you get! Now clean up your mess with the spells Kaede taught you." InuYasha held his right pointer and middle fingers in front of his chest and recited familiar chants.

The hotel lobby was spotless, shocking Kagome. "You've been practicing."

"That I have. And everyone's memory has been erased of my little rampage. Now, let's get going." As he walked out the door,he looked back to see Kagome glued to Ryuzaki's side. "Kagome come on." He ushered. "InuYasha I'm not traveling with you anymore. I'm staying with Hideki. I don't care what you or Sesshomaru says. You two had a chance a long time ago."

InuYasha didn't believe his ears. "But you're Sesshomaru's mate. You're suppose to be with us now that you've found us." She shook her head. "No, the mark means nothing to me now. I'm officially Hideki Ryuga's girlfriend. That means that I'm free to kiss, hug, marry, or possibly even have sex with him. Ok?" InuYasha squinted his eyes. **Hideki Ryuga...that sounds familiar. Wait!** "Hideki Ryuga, you mean like the hot shot movie star?"

"It's just a coincidence they have the same name. He's two years older then the celebrity." InuYasha was still mad. She wasn't going to be part of his life anymore once he walk out that door. "I don't trust this guy. How do you know he's not Kira himself?" Kagome slapped InuYasha, sending him in shocked silence.

"He...is...not...Kira. I never want to hear you suggest something like that again. Now if you please, just go."

"But Kagome," She yelled at him. "**Now**, InuYasha." InuYasha went the the back door and disappeared into the night. "Let's go Ryuzaki." She began walking to the elevator, when Ryuzaki stopped her. "Kagome, did you ever share something with InuYasha or Sesshomaru?" Kagome was silent for a second. Then the second turned into a minute until she answered. "No. Come to think of it, it was just a childish crush. Can we go to bed now? I'm exhausted."

He took off his helmet and replied. "Yes, I'd say it's time to call it a night."

**Four Hours Later...**

Ryuzaki woke up when he heard a loud crash. He bolted upright in the bed he and Kagome were sharing, only to see the room was bathed in a silvery glow by the t.v.

"Kagome, what are you doing up? It's three in the morning." Her eyes were glued to the t.v. watching a young boy in a purple outfit speaking to a woman with purple hair.

"Code Geass was on." Kagome told him. He shook his head, never hearing a word such as Geass. "Code what?" She paused the show and turned her attention to him.

"Code Geaas, you know. Lelouch of the rebellion. It's not as bad as people say it is. Hell lot better then Cowboy Bebop or Stand Alone Complex." Ryuzaki rubbed his eyes and watched the show for a minute with her when she hit the play button.

_"I see, so you were Zero, the entire time. Dolten was right. He said it was someone with a grudge against the Britanian emperial family. You, you did this for Nunally?"_

_The woman spoke for the boy to answer. "Correct. I will demolish the present world then build a new and better one in its place._

_"You killed them all for the sake of that madeness, Clovis, even Euphy?" Cornelia querried,_

_"You're one to talk ,my dear sister, considering how you idolized my mother, Marianne Frash."_

_"It would seem that talking with you any further will prove to be utterly pointless." She said while getting up._

_"Indeed, well then, Lelouch vi Britania orders you to answer him." He said after removing his hand from his eye. The screen went red and it zoomed into Cornelia's purple eyes, only to zoom out and the princess have a red outline in them._

_"Go on." Was her reply. Lelouch began asking her questions._

_"Sister, are you the one who killed my mother?" _

_"I'm not."_

_"Then who was it?" Her answer..._

_"I don't know." He seemed shocked for a moment, returning to his cold expression._

_"But you were put in charge of her personal guard, were you not?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why did you withdraw her escort?" Lelouch continued._

_"I was asked to." _

_"By whom?" Lelouch's voice grew louder._

_"Lady Marianne." The prince's eyes widened, showing that one of them was red._

_"Mother did!" He said while thinking, __**It's impossible. My mother knew she would be attacked that day? No, that can't be. If she did she would've gotten us out of there!**_

_"What really happened back then? Who killed her? Who killed my mother damnit!?"_

Ryuzaki smiled and looked at Kagome. "This is quite the show, Kagome. You seem to enjoy." She smiled back at him. "Well yeah. I mean, Lelouch's situation is kinda like mine. Not now, obviously, but from a long time ago." Her eyes were shut, thinking about her morbid past. Her father had been murdered after all. Quickly, Kagome shook the thought from her mind and paid attention to Ryuzaki. She thought he looked different. _Of course he looks different. What guy doesn't look different when he's not wearing a shirt._

Ryuzaki wasn't wearing a shirt, and she found him attractive in that state. "Kagome, are you alright?" Kagome looked up at him with eyes filled with every emotion, so full of emotion that they almost looked empty. "Hm?" He crawled over to her, put one leg on her right side so it was hanging off the bed with her legs, and his left raised to his chest with his hand resting on the knee while he looked at her from the left.

"You appeared distracted." Her eyes looked a bit darker when she muttered, "If I wasn't distracted a second ago then I definately am now." He smiled at her again. Why did he smile so much around her? More importantly, why was he staring at her lips right now? "Ryuzaki?"

His eyes went from her mouth to her hazel stare in a snap second. "Yes?" She leaned her forehead on his, and their noses were touching, their lips not an inch apart.

"You look distracted." He chuckled. "Now why would you think that?" They both closed their eyes and leaned in further until their lips met. Neither detective or priestess had the slightest clue they were sharing the exact thoughts.

_This feels good._

_**This feels good.**_


	7. Speaking of Unexpectations

Kagome's eyes shot open once she realized what she was doing and pulled away. "I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't of done that." Ryuzaki looked at her closely. He couldn't help but notice how her eyes were getting glossy. "There's no harm done. No need to worry yourself over little things." She violently shook her head, tears begining to pool.

"No, you don't understand. If InuYasha tells Sesshomaru what I told him...I don't even want to think about it. I'm sorry, it's a lot for you to take in in one night."

"You do know how great my IQ is, correct?" She let out a small chuckle and smile, then wiped her eyes. "You're such a show off." Ryuzaki wrapped his arms around Kagome's shoulders and silently breathed in her scent of lavender. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and inwardly growled. "If you'll excuse me." He muttered before getting up and going in the living room. He saw the name of the person calling him, and felt his heart stop beating for a fraction of a second. Of course, he couldn't just hang up on him or not take the call, so he answered.

"It's been a while." The voice on the other side of the line giggled. The voice that sounded very much like his, only British.

"What do you want now?" Was all Ryuzaki spat at the man he spoke to.

"Now? I don't recall ever wanting anything from you before."

"Not the point. Just tell me what's wrong so I can go."

The man laughed. "I know. You can't keep your girlfriend alone now can you, Lawliet?"

"It's Ryuzaki." He was getting mad. No, not mad. Mad wasn't a good enough word for his emotion. More like extremely, over the top, terrifyingly, pissed off. Yeah, that was the better phrase. "Alright, alright. But, I would check on her if I were you." Ryuzaki dashed to his room to see if Kagome was alright. Of course when he bolted the door open, it scared Kagome half to death.

"RYUZAKI! What the hell?" Ryuzaki looked at her apologetically. "Forgive me, I was worried." She saw the look in his eyes, which was hard to come across. Kagome could never find any source of emotion in his black eyes, it was nearly impossible. Just not now, this was the nearly part. And in his wide eyes she could easily read the look of fear and hatred. Shutting off the t.v. and flipping on the lights, she walked to Ryuzaki with her head tilted.

"What's wrong Ryuzaki?" He shook his head and waved her off. When he was turning to go back in the living room she caught his shoulder. "Ryuzaki, give me the phone."

She said softly. His mouth had dropped. She couldn't talk to this man, this criminal, this murderer. She held out her hand, and he had no choice but to give it to her.

Kagome nodded and motioned him to sit on the bed.

"Who is this?" She said unsure of fher plan. The man cackled.

"Why so afraid? You don't know who I am, you don't know who the threat is, you don't know if you should call the cops, but that's another story. If you're so curious about my name, why don't you ask L, dear?" He said mockingly. She looked over to Ryuzaki, who shook his head.

"He's not telling me." She told the stranger. "I didn't hear you ask him." Was all he implied.

"Ryuzaki, what's this guy's name?" He shook his head again. "You have to tell me. He's not talking." The man sighed,

"Oh well. Guess you'll never know now will you? Give L the phone." Kagome was begining to get irritated. _Why won't this guy give me his name? Am I suppose to guess?_

"You're name wouldn't happen to be Ramplestiltskein would it?" Mr. Strange scoffed then laughed.

"Such an educated guess Kagome. Now give L the phone." She snapped at him. "No! Not until you give me your name!" She heard him sigh again only to meet a dial tone.

"That jerk hung up on me!" She gave him the phone and heard him tiredly reply. "He's going to call again later today. We should get some sleep if you're that determined to know who he is." She took a seat next to him and felt his forehead. "Are you okay?"

Kagome felt him tremble under her touch. "Honestly, no. I'm not. That man grew up in the same styles as I did. He's convinced that he's my copy, and he looks like my clone. But his goal is to be the world's greatest criminal, since I'm the world's greatest detective." She hugged him close. "He's a mad man Kagome. I don't want him to hurt you." Kagome began stroking his hair soothingly.

"No one's going to hurt me Ryuzaki. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. There is one thing I want to know however." He looked at her, hoping and praying she wouldn't ask the question he thought she would. "What is it?" Her stare was stiff and serious. "Why won't you tell me his name?" Ryuzaki sighed heavily and removed her arms from his body. "It's for your own safety. I'm guessing he already knows your name?"

"Yeah. What's up with that? Wait a second..." Her thoughts went at a hundred miles a minute. "What if he's watching us right now? He could be watching us with cameras or personally. Ryuzaki, he could be in the suite right now." He just smiled and shut his eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised if he is. He is, after all, my polar opposite."

They heard cackling coming from the bathroom. Kagome ran to investigate while Ryuzaki stayed on the bed, trying to keep calm. He knew his name, he knew his life span, more importantly he knew Kagome was with him.

Ryuzaki got up and reached the destination on the insane laughter and saw that Kagome had managed to get his gun. "Alright creetin, come on out!" All she got was a little giggle, but she immediately pointed the gun's barrel at it. Kagome was itching to pull the trigger but she knew better then that. "I'll shoot you, I know where you are."

"Are you sure about that? I am able to shoot you from my position Ms. Higurashi." Ryuzaki gasped, Kagome shut her eyes. _No, I'm not going to die by the hands of a man whose face I've never seen. By a man whose name I don't even know._

"I'm not going to die until Kira's been caught and put away for good. And I'm certainly not going to die by your hands, a man I've never seen before, a man I don't even know the name of. How repulsive." Stiffled fits of chuckles were heard. "Repulsive you say? That's a rather big word coming from such a tiny girl."

The finger on the trigger tightened. Before she could pull it, Ryuzaki spoke up. "Just come out. She won't shoot you, I won't shoot you, and you won't be shooting anyone either. Deal?" There was silence for a moment. _Ah bliss_. Kagome thought. "Well, do we have a deal or don't we?" She asked. Not surprisingly, she heard a sigh from somewhere. "I'm thinking. But I've got such an advantadge from here. Very well then, I'll come out but, Miss Irrational there has to put the gun away. I don't trust her with it."

"Kagome please give me the gun." Ryuzaki pleaded. She took one look at the gun before giving it to him reluctantly. He went to put it away but once he was out the door, Kagome was locked in the bathroom. "Hey! That's not fair! Ryuzaki!" She pounded on the door and before she could scream she was grabbed from the throat. "What the hell are you doing? I thought we had a deal." He tisked her as if she'd made a mistake.

"Somewhat. _L _and I had a deal, not you and I." She felt the grip go from her throat to her waist and she stiffened. "So what are you gonna do, shoot me?"

"Well that was my intention but since you're numbers are higher and I promised L I wouldn't shoot anyone..." Kagome heard a loud metal clank as he threw his gun on the floor. "Though he never said anything about slitting throats, mutilation, or any other form of injury. No guns, and that was it." He put something ice cold on her throat which she could only assume was a knife or switchblade. "Please don't do this." She begged. "I'll call him. I'll _scream_ if I have to." Was her threat.

Of course, there was a hand over her mouth now. _Figures. He wasn't lying when he called me Ms. Irrational._ "How about I make a deal with you then?" He told her.

Her pupils darted to the left, figuring she'd at least be able to see his messy hair. _It looks like Ryuzaki's hair. Wait, he did say this guy was obsessed with him, his copy._

"I won't kill you, if you tell me who Kira is, and where I can find him. Both of them actually." She clenched her teeth, she didn't know who the Second Kira was. Would he still kill her if she just gave him Light's location? The hand was removed from her mouth and the knife was pressed closer. "No screaming."

"Right no screaming. I only know who the First Kira is. I'm not aware of who the Second Kira may be or where you might possibly be able to find her."

"Her? You know the Kira Copy is a girl yet you don't know who she is?" She wanted to slap this guy but that could result in her death, plus the fact her arms were hanging down to her waist that was being held by the killer. "The original told me that the second was a girl. I only guessed that she was his girlfriend." Kagome let ehr body relax for whatever he was planning to do.

"Who exactly is the First Kira? Show me." She gulped heavily. _Can I trust this guy? How do I know he's not in alliance with Light?_ "The First Kira...the First Kira's Light Yagami, ok? He's in this building a few rooms down the hall." Ryuzaki jiggled the handle to the door and sighed. He was aggravated by the man's foolish attempts at keeping Kagome locked and kept away from Ryuzaki.

"Hey! Let her out!" The man holding Kagome hostage smirked at his idol. "Hey is not my name L. If you want her so badly then why don't you just call me by my given name? It would be so much easier." Ryuzaki's hands balled into fists as he slammed the door with unknown force, leaving a noticable dent. "Let her out now damnit!"

The only response he so rudely recieved was the laughter of the Wammy House Menace, as he often called the perpatraitor.

"I don't think so. And you really should stop cussing. It doesn't suit you." L growled at the fool inside. "Ryuzaki help!" Kagome yelped. Ryuzaki's eyes were sealed shut.

"Please don't hurt her! Please!" Before the person on the other side of the door could laugh L screamed at him. "**SHE'S NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO YOU! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO HER?! I'LL GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT!**" Afterwards he smacked the door and sighed while slidding down on his knees.

"What do you want from me BB? What now?" He heard BB whispering to Kagome before answering him. "All I ever wanted from you was to hear you scream, and to be acknowledged that I'm the better half of our whole. You've given it to me already so here's you're little hooker." Kagome was shoved violently through the door that he had unlocked. She caught sight of the gun Ryuzaki put in the other room when he head hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" Ryuzaki examined her to see if she was wounded. The look on his face was concern and she wanted it gone. For L to worry, it just didn't make any sense to her. "I'm fine. Keep him busy, I'll get the gun." As she got on her knees ready to dart for the weapon, he grabbed her wrist. "Kagome we had a deal with him. We back down on our part and he'll break his promise." The knife BB had was tossed to the ground with an offended force.

"Please, I'm a murderer not a child. Once the words have been spoken I never look back." The figure stepped out from the shadows of the bathroom. His eyes were the stinging color of a fierce red. His attire matched Ryuzaki's to perfection, along with the hairstyle. The only difference was that his eye color was indifferent and he had eyebrows. Kagome knew she'd never be able to rid herself of the sinister smile he wore so proudly.

"And I certainly never back down." Kagome threw the blade near Ryuzaki's foot at BB, or at least she was going to until he stopped her. "Look, Kagome, doll, I don't want to kill anyone whose near their experation date. That includes you, Lolly." Kagome shook her head, not noticing that Ryuzaki had gasped in horror.

"Lolly?" She asked. BB crouched down by them, in the same manner as Ryuzaki was used to with a blank expression. "Yes. When we were younger he could never get the damn lolly pop out of his mouth. It was always green too. I thought he'd at least try out the red kind, but no. It had to be his favorite color." Kagome stood up, towering over BB. Her menacing gaze was only enough to make the pyscho laugh.

"I want you to get out of here now." The man rolled his eyes and got up, about eigth inches taller then Kagome causing her to quiver. "I wouldn't dare be that bold in your shoes Kagome. Do you know why? Do you know who I am? I suggest you keep me around. I can tell you for sure who the real First and Second Kira are. I won't be able to see their numbers, after all."

Kagome squeezed her hair for a second only to force her fists down with noticable speed. "What the hell is it with you and these _numbers_ of yours?" He shut his eyes softly and tapped his right eyelid.

"To see the numbers, you need the eyes. I've got them, and so doesn't the Second Kira if what Lolly here says is true." BB allowed sight to befriend him again and answered the girl's upcoming question. "They're the shinigami eyes. Pretty useful since you could detect if someone were using an alius on the spot." He sighed regretfully. "But when the numbers run out...what I wouldn't give to be blind for at least a day's worth of air."

"You're saying you can read people's life spans and names? So if you can see the face, you can see the name. And if you have those two critical ingrediants, it creates the recipe for a killer's method." Kagome said in a daze. "Ryuzaki?" She called.

"Yes? What is it?" Her throat had felt dry for a moment. "Who is Light's girlfriend?"

"Misa Amane. My ideas exactly." It was as if he had read her mind. Kagome remembered Light had told her that he knew who the Second Kira was, and that he had a girlfriend too. Ryuzaki had suspected Misa as the Second Kira since the day they first met and never let go of the thought.

All this caused BB to stride over to the couch and plop down, his long, slim legs covering the cushions. "Oh and Lolly Pop, I'd most definately keep my eye on your greatest suspects. I have the growing instinct that your death is approaching."


	8. Not Able To Answer

"What do you mean his death's coming quick?" Kagome snapped. "Ryuzaki's in perfect condition!" BB rolled his eyes.

"Calm down Go-Go. Do you even know how Mr. Ryuzaki got that name?" He faced L. "Cause I don't. Sad part is, it sounds _really _familiar." He sighed and turned his head to a picture of a waterfall. "Yes, so sad. Unless...you remember, L?" Ryuzaki scoffed and growled.

"I took his alius when he was trying to surpass me. He was already in jail and I assumed he was dead by then." BB let out a rude laugh.

"Me? Dead? You should never say that. I'm part shinigami, why would I have any reason to be dead?" Kagome tilted her head and thought that BB sounded really familiar to her.

"Wait, aren't you the one who was behind the L.A. BB murder cases?" BB nodded smiling. "But you tried to commit suicide. Thank god Naomi Misora was there to save you."

BB bolted, one hand on the arm rest, the other balled up in a fist in front of his face. "Save me only to arrest me! I would've died anyways. Life sentence in prison. Come to think of it, why haven't you called the police yet L...oh, I mean Ryuzaki?" Ryuzaki hesitated. "And yes I do, in fact, want the honest to God truth." Ryuzaki averted his gaze to the knife by his foot.

"Why haven't you killed me yet? Isn't that what you wanted, to surpass me? I guess I'm just waiting for the incoming blow." BB rolled his crimson orbs and carelessly banged his head against the wall.

"Oh for god's sake! I'm BB, not Kira. I just want to beat you, not kill you. For the top notch detective you're rather stupid." Kagome looked at him with a display between annoyance and infuriation. "Ryuzaki's not stupid. How many cases have you solved? Or should I say how many crimes have you commited you arrogant filth?"

He tisked her again and wagged a finger. "Sticks and stones love. Sticks and stones." He cracked his neck and got on all fours. Ryuzaki shook his head, remembering that Misora had informed him of BB's strange habits. "Say Lolly, have you got any jam near by? I'm starving." Kagome looked at him disgustedly.

"So eat some real food. Jam isn't filling it's just to add flavor." Still crawling on the floor, BB raised his pale hand up to her face, only his pointer finger was in sight.

"Jam _is _food. It is my regular and basic diet. I'm in no need of anything else but strawberry jam, Ms. Higurashi." Kagome shook her head and smacked his hand out of the way.

"Jerk! You just changed the subject twice!" He looked up at her, his smacked finger in his mouth. "Well maybe I should change it a third time? You know that the last syllable of her first name and the first syllable of her last name of Naomi Misora make a cute, innocent Mimi? I should've thought of that a long time ago." Kagome stared down at him as if he were lower then her, which didn't happen often with her. She kicked his chest firmly and commanded.

"Get up, you look ridiculous." BB did as told, with a smirk plastered on his mouth. "Sir yes sir!" He saluted her. Her body swayed a bit before she turned to Ryuzaki.

"Is there a possibility you could cease this fool's rantings and get him to talk?" He was silent for a moment, letting BB crawl along in peace.

"I suppose the best way to get him to talk is to allow him with his rants. It is logical considering who we're facing." Ryuzaki stood up and walked to the bedroom.

"Where do you think you're going Lolly?" BB smirked as he grabbed Ryuzaki's knees and securing them, making them both tumble down.

"Backup you idiot! You'll wake everyone up!" Ryuzaki whispered harshly. BB backhanded him with his brow furrowed.

"Don't you dare call me that! I'm fed up with being considered second fiddle to the great one. I'm no longer Backup, I'm no longer B, I'm no longer your successor, I am Beyond Birthday!"

Ryuzaki held his sore chin and snapped up to his feet, dragging BB into the bedroom. "Stay in here if you want to live." He warned. "Trust me." He left the dumbfounded BB in the darkness alone. Kagome was going to have a look at his chin when he drove her onto the ground. "Just play along. Light's coming."

"Ryuzaki! What's wrong? I thought I heard a-" Said Yagami bursted through the door, only to see Ryuzaki on top of Kagome kissing her. "B-bang. I'll just leave you two alone." He said slyly. When he shut the door Light screamed mentally. **If he keeps her distracted then she won't be able to tell him about Ryuk or Kira. The only flaw is that I will be forever scarred. **

Ryuzaki broke from Kagome. "Sorry, but it was called for." Kagome stared at him hazedly and waved smiling.

"Oh don't worry. Everything's fine." And she giggled. Ryuzaki smiled too and helped her on her feet. "Should we check in on BB?" She asked.

"No need, I'm already out." Kagome stomped over to BB and smacked him.

"I don't ever want to see you smack Ryuzaki again! Now, why is L gonna die? Surely you're capable of explaining that much."

BB patted the reddening cheek and chuckled. "That I am. Lolly, you will be murdered by either Kira or his shinigami. I take it that the boy was your main suspect?" Ryuzaki nodded. "I thought as much. And perhaps, I could make a deal with you. Something quite enthralling, a bit cheesey but still."

"You want us to switch places. I see." Right away Ryuzaki knew what game BB was playing. "You're willing to die in my place, for the sake of justice?" BB scoffed at the fairy tale idea. Him? Justice? Hell would freeze over before that.

"Justice? No, Hideki Ryuga would get a brain before that happens."

"Then why do you want to die BB?" BB shut his eyes softly.

"I serve no purpose here in this world. I know I can't beat you and...I haven't seen A in a decade. I miss her." L shut his eyes too.

"I'm sorry for what A done but that was the past. There's no reason why you should look back when there's a whole future waiting for you. You could redeem yourself."

"There are always reasons to look in the past. You just need to look for them or think a bit. Don't tell me that when this case is over that you won't _once_ think about how Light Yagami decieved you into thinking he was your friend and that he was Kira! That is, if you make it out alive."

Ryuzaki shook his head. "I cannot allow someone to die in my place." Kagome looked at him with questioning eyes.

"But Ryuzaki, what about that man from the begining? Lind L. Tailor, you let him die for you. All of Japan saw that."

"That was-" BB cut L off.

"Different. We don't need the speech. You're a selfish little boy Lolly and don't pretend otherwise. We can see through your play. Though she acts as though you're completely innocent. I'm willing to die for you but you turn me away. Is someone suicidal?" He asked, hands in balls on his hips.

Ryuzaki shook his head while going to his bedroom and laying down. "I'm going to sleep. I'm tired and I'm not up for arguements right now. Later today, I promise you both I will argue with whoever you want. Goodnight."

BB looked at Kagome with boredom written on his face. "I'll take that as a yes." She shoved his shoulder. "Don't be stupid. He's the greatest detective known to man. Without him, the world would fall into hell." She slapped his shoulder again. "He doesn't want to die!"

"No need to hit people! Just for that I will never stop calling you Go-Go." He smiled childishly, knowing he was getting on her nerves. "I'm not in the mood for this. You're such a child."

"That I am, that...I am indeed Go-Go." She growled and clenched her fists and teeth. "I'm going to bed now." BB rolled his head in a circle a few times while saying, "Do what you want just don't make a mess. Oh I do hope you don't scream. That wouldn't be very pleasent on my ears or Lolly's." Holding in the scream she knew was coming, Kagome sped into the bedroom and landed on her stomach next to L.

"Ryuzaki, can you _please_ kick him out?" He was silent so she poked his bare back. "Come on I know you're awake. Your aura says so." She taunted. "Please talk to me Ryuzaki. I want to help you." He turned over on his side facing her. "What's wrong?"

"Light's going to kill me one way or another. I don't know if I would just throw away one life only to have mine tossed away as well."

"That's why you're giong to prosecute him tomorrow right? You'll be able to use the footage from yesterday, and he's told me he knows who the Second Kira is. BB wants to help too. You'll even be able to use the drawing of-" She gasped loudly when Ryuk appeared behind Ryuzaki.

"What's the matter Kagome?" He asked curiously. Kagome lifted her pointer finger and poked the air, pointing at Ryuk. "R-Ryuk." Ryuzaki turned around. "There's nothing there."

Kagome shook her head quickly and held her hands in a position that made it look like she was pretending to be holding a gun. A small blue sparkle rushed through her two fingers and landed in Ryuk, allowing L to see him. Not very startled, Ryuzaki tilted his head. "So shinigami...really do exist." Ryuk cackeld.

"Yup. Always have." Kagome sat on her feet the same way L and BB sat.

"And your neutral. So you can tell us if Light really is Kira." Ryuk threw his head back and sighed. "How many times must we go through this?"

"As many as needed." She replied. "Light Yagami, is he Kira or isn't he? And Misa Amane, is she the Second Kira?"

Ryuk nodded tiredly. "Yes, they are both the First and Second Kira. Damn I hate it when you mikos put truth spells on us." This caught Ryuzaki's attention.

"_Us_? You mean there are more shinigami such as yourself?" So Ryuk explained to Ryuzaki all about the ways of the shinigami thanks to the truth spell Kagome had placed on him. If she just wanted Ryuzaki to see the death god, the sparkle would've actually been a pink ray of light. "Interesting. To think, this is all hidden and unknown."

"You're going to keep it secret or go public?" Kagome asked with an unsure tone.

"Secret, of course. There's no reason to startle the world with the news of death gods and such. Completely uncalled for." She nodded and thought about InuYasha. Maybe she'd been too tough on him. Ryuk looked at her and hunched over far enough that he made himself fall over.

"Ryuk! You ok?" He nodded.

"Yeah don't mind me. I'm just peachy. As for that hanyou of yours, pfft, good luck with him. Ask BB about him." Her eyes widened. _BB can see people's life spans. What if InuYasha..._ Kagome leaped off the bed and bounded towards the sleeping BB. "BB? BB wake up!" He woke with a start, seeing L and Kagome before him. He let out an aggravated sigh.

"What do you people _want_ from me?!" He yelled while rolling over, taking a pillow, and covering his ear with it. "I'm trying to sleep here but apparently that doesn't matter."

"BB I need you to help me with something big." Kagome informed him. "Well go on then. I'm listening." He urged.

"Have you met a man with a red outfit? Silver hair, dogs ears...is this ringing any bells?" BB nodded lazily.

"Of course. I just met him yesterday, well, more of stole his strawberries from his lunch. But still, I thought _you_ had a temper. What of him?"

"Could you tell me what his life span is?" BB lied on his back, hand on his forehead as he thought about that particular boy's life. "Uhhhhh......I believe, including when I saw him, he's got a week left." Kagome gasped.

"What? No! You're such a liar! Tell me the truth!" BB tossed himself on the ground and rolled underneath the couch. "I just did Kagome. Ask a shinigami if you meet one anytime soon." Ryuk laughed until his excuse of a stomach hurt.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ha ha ha ha ha!" He rasped repeatedly. Ryuzaki stared at the shinigami blankly with a tilted head. Deciding that the discussion between Kagome and BB would turn either violent or into a screaming contest, he shuffled to Ryuk. "What of me Ryuk? Am I fated to die soon?" Ryuk looked Ryuzaki dead in the eye, the permanent smile on his face not glowing in arrogant amusement.

"That depends. Are you willing to let Beyond replace you?" L looked back at Kagome and BB argueing further and averted his gaze to his feet.

"I don't know if I can do that. Beyond Birthday is in a way, like my brother. I watched him grow as he did me, he looks up to me and I'm not sure if I can let him die just so I can proove who Kira is."

"What if Light had offered to die in your place?" Ryuzaki smirked. "If Light wished to die, who am I to stand in his way?"

"But you only say that because he is Kira, is that not true?" Ryuzaki smiled again. "One hundred percent. No, Light is not my friend. I will have to fake my own death in this case. Or I'll have to give myself as a sacrifice to Kira." Kagome froze on the spot where she stood behind him.

"No." She whimpered.


	9. Everyone Has A Plan

Kagome stared in horror.

"Ryuzaki, you did _not _just say that." She said stunned. "I will not allow this to happen, I can't and I won't." BB chuckled humorlessly.

"Hey if he wants to die who are we to force him to live?" He whispered to Kagome so only she could hear him. "Trust me, he's not going to do it. I'll be dead within a short time. You'll see." Ryuk nodded.

"Really? Are you positive?" She whispered to them both. And she recieved a nod from both human and shinigami. "Well, just to make sure." She walked to Ryuzaki, who was slouching with his eyes shut in thought and hands in his pockets. She put her hand in the center of his chest to cover his heart and allowed pink energy to flow through. A moment later, the inside of his chest was glowing pink in the form of his heart.

"What did you do?" She gulped and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear while softly answering.

"It's a heart protection spell. Kira kills with heart attacks so I figured I'd just use that. I'll see if I can use it on Watari and the rest of the Task Force too. I don't know if I could but hey it's worth a shot right?" He nodded.

"I suggest we all get some sleep now. Agreed?" Kagome wordlessly went back to the bed and laid on her left said, facing away from Ryuzaki. When he got in the room he began to question her. "What's wrong?" She scoffed.

"What's wrong? You know perfectly well what's wrong and don't deny that fact."

"I have to do what needs to be done. I'm a detective who has a job that needs to be taken care of. I'm sorry if you're hurt by that but it's for the better-" She cut him off.

"LIke hell it's for the better! Ryuzaki, you want to die for no reason that I'm aware of. You know if you die Light becomes the new L don't you? We can't let him win, not now or ever. Let BB take your place. If they think you're dead you can give me the information along the side lines and I'll be able to use it to the fullest possible advantage. Please Ryuzaki, just think about it."

"Kagome..." It finally came, Ryuzaki, L, the world's _three _greatest detectives, was at a loss for words. "I don't know how to respond to that." She smiled sadistically.

"You know exactly how to respond to that. You just stay in here from now on and then you let BB and I take over from there. Kay?" Was her perky demand. Ryuzaki sighed.

"It's not that easy, Light's very observant and Beyond has different thinking strategies then I. If he notices this we could be found out, or worse. I can't risk it." Kagome bit her lip.

"But if Light's trying to stay on the down low then he wouldn't do anything to us and you know that. Why are you making up excuses Ryuzaki?"

He got up to the door, shut it, then turned the lock. When he sat back down next he whispered as if it was top secret. Whatever he was about to tell her, she knew it was pretty important, because he was hesitating.

"Kagome, I have the strange need to protect you. I don't know what it is I'm suppose to keep you from, but it's a strong feeling. Do you understand?"

"Ryuzaki..." He continued on.

"I need to take precautions and if my death will help you in any way then I assure you, it will happen." Kagome felt the sting of tears in her eyes when she blinked.

"Ryuzaki, I will not let you die. Your death will only help Light, Kira, a murderer! What about that _don't_ you understand?! You're a good person and the smartest one I've ever met, but don't act stupidly about this! Right now, I...I can't even tell the difference between you and Matsuda!" She crossed her arms over her chest and turned around. "Besides, you're not going to die with the protection spell."

"Then why do you struggle against my decision if there's no point in it?" She hesitated with teeth piercing into her bottom lip.

"Because, I don't like the way you're talking. It scares me." He put his hands on her shoulders and rested his head against her neck.

"So if I go through with this, you won't be scared anymore." She nodded. "Then I suppose I have no choice. In a week's time, BB will be the temporary L." Her breath caught in her throat. Then her phone rang.

"Oh, um, excuse me Ryuzaki. Hello?" She answered.

"How're you doing kid? Having fun with L?" Her eyes went wide and gasped quietly.

"Uh, yeah. Just, I really didn't think I'd be this happy in Japan. I miss America and all but Japan is my homeland. So how's everyone half way around the world doing?"

"Same, not very bright. Listen, Kagome, are you thinking about staying in Japan permanently?" She blinked twice in thought and shock. _Permanently?_

"Um, that's kind of a sudden decision Jack. I mean I've only been here for like three days. Why do you ask?" Jack sighed on the other end of the line.

"If you really do help L catch this Kira, remember how I told you there was a slight chance you'd be sent back here?"

"Yeah...if we catch Kira. It depends on how talented I am and my efforts in bringing him in." As Kagome continued talking with Jack on the phone, Ryuzaki pulled the bar Sesshomaru had bitten out of a drawer. Carefully, so as not to get caught, he compared the bite marks on the bar and her bare shoulder. He didn't faulter when his eyes caught the exact patern on both surfaces.

"Okay, yeah Jack. I'll talk to you later. Bye." She hung up with a sigh. "Sorry Ryuzaki I-huh?" She found the chocolate bar at her shoulder she looked at him. "Ryuzaki, what exactly are you doing?"

"Offering you some candy."

"Oh, okay thanks then. We should probably go to sleep now." He nodded and got under the covers, she did likewise. Eventually they both dozed off and a few hours later they were awoken by something jumping. Ryuzaki opening his eyes to see BB jumping on the edge of the bed with a lollipop in his mouth and the sun blazing through the window.

"Morning Lolly. You're late, Go-go's been up for at least a half hour." L turned his gaze the the woman next to him, lying on her stomach with a pillow over her head.

"Make him stop." Was her muffled response. "It's too early for this bull! How'd he get in anyway? I thought you locked the door." BB answered her question with a obvious smugness surrounding him.

"You forgot to lock it again after you went to the bathroom earlier. I would've thought you were blonde!" **(no offense to any blondes, in fact I'm dying my hair blonde soon)**

"When do you want to start B?" BB ceased his jumping and looked L straight in the eye. "Being me, that is." BB took the candy out of his mouth and looked to the ceiling.

"How about now? That would be splendid!" Kagome looked from out of her pillow.

"I thought you wanted to give it a week before that?" BB looked at the both of them with annoyance in his crimson eyes.

"A week? He could die within that week you know. Ryuk and I certainly do. But no, today's fine. I'll start on it right away. Oh and one more thing." L looked at him with a hint of aggravation staining his features.

"What now?"

"Since you're the protaganist in this whole, game shall we, would I get the girl?" A flying pillow hit BB in the head and he fell against the wall with an "umph" as he slid down.

"In your dreams." She commented, apparently disgusted. He sighed dreamily.

"Every night." He smirked. She growled and thought out loud.

"Well how are you going to cover up your accent?" BB rolled his eyes, then his head and look at her in the corner of his eye.

"Have you ever seen that show, House M.D.? You know the actor who plays Dr. House, Hugh Laurie? He's British." Kagome put her elbow on her thigh as she sat Indian-style on the bed and looked at him. **(sry I'm like in uber luv w/ House so forgive me)**

"Yes but can you sound just like L?" BB pulled L out of the bed, took off his own shirt, and told Kagome to close her eyes. When she did they spun around each other and twisted until they were a bit dizzy.

"Now open." Came the still British accent off BB. When she opened her eyes she met two bored and tired faces with closed eyes. Then Ryuzaki's voice broke through the silence, at least Ryuzaki on the right said it.

"Well which is it?" He asked plainly. Kagome cursed under her breath, wishing that the spell on Ryuzaki would've glowed the entire time, or at least when she wanted it too.

"Um," she walked up to the left one and poked his chest. Then she did the same to the other. "Say something." They both replied in the same voice.

"Like what?" She sighed and picked at random.

"Okay you." She said to the one she stood in front of. He opened his eyes to reveal a light red color.

"Ooh so close yet so far away. Pity. I'm really that good." She shook her head and said,

"You need to grow up." He cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders in a nonchalant state.

"And dogs should stop licking their behinds but that's not going to happen."

_**Meanwhile...**_

InuYasha walked along the shore of the nearby lake. Sesshomaru hadn't spoken a word to him since the inccident with Kagome and he wasn't too fond of the silent treatment. He let out a grumble.

"Why did I even bring that stupid time up?" He had mentioned the loss of Sesshomaru's title during their battle after the event at the hotel.

_Flashback_

_"How could you let her win that easily?! You just let her walk all over you like you're a welcome mat in front of the door! You're too stubborn to listen to anyone at all! I doubt you'd even listen to Father!" Sesshomaru bellowed. InuYasha began to grind his teeth in anger._

_"Yeah well at least I'm demon enough to actually confront her! You didn't travel with her as long as I did. Hell you hated her guts because she was a human priestess! What made you change your mind so quickly? The honor? The glory? Power perhaps? Please do tell me Lord Sesshomaru. Oh that's right, you're not a lord anymore. My bad." He smirked as Sesshomaru clenched his fists in pure malevelance._

_The pureblood lunged at the half breed, who still held the smirk. The claws came out and InuYasha winced as they sliced through his cheeks._

_"I suppose I deserved that."_

_"You don't deserve anything but a life sentence in hell!" InuYasha's shoulders slouched as he let out a puff of air._

_"Harsh bro, harsh." They fought against each other in their rather large home until InuYasha had halted them. "Okay, you know what? I'm done. It's not my fault, and it's not your fault about what happened."_

_"You're completely at fault! You're the one who told the elders I had killed the Shikon priestess so you could get the title!"_

_"Because I actually thought you killed her! By the time I found out the truth about her and Kikyo it was too late to turn back. Your idiocy cost us our heritage." InuYasha was eventually kicked out of the house after Sesshomaru slashed him out the door with his neon whip._

_End Flashback_

"It wasn't my fault Sessh. You gotta believe me." He kicked a small stone as he kept his steady gait. A loud, bubbly voice broke through his thoughts.

"Hey Light! Yeah I'm on my way now. Do you need anything? Are you sure? Okay then I lo- huh? Aw, he hung up again." The hanyou rolled his gold eyes at the blonde and muttered one word as he walked past her while examining her clothes.

"Slut." She gasped loudly.

"Excuse me, what was that?" He groaned and turned back to face her.

"Do I need to spell it out for you blondie? S-L-U-T there ya happy? Besides it's obvious you're just being used if he hangs up on you."

"You're just jealous. Are you even slightly aware of who I am?!" He gave her a once over before replying.

"I dunno, Britney Spears?"

"Try Misa Amane. I'm a model and actress. Does that change your mind about me?" He licked his upped lip and cocked his head to the left before shrugging her off.

"No not really. Do you know who I am? I'm InuYasha Taisho, half brother to the CEO of Taisho Cosmetic Industries." She gasped again.

"Oh my god for real? I love your brother's work it's amazing!" His eyes narrowed.

"It's not his, it's my stepmom's. He made the company for her. If you ever wana talk to him, go to the art museum. He works as security with me." Again Misa let out a large gasp. "If you're gonna keep gasping like that I'm gonna go home."

"Yeah, my apologies. So who's older you or Mr. Taisho?"

"My brother." Misa pinched his cheek.

"Aw, that's so cute! How old are you?" He averted his gaze to the ground with a smirk.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Misa pouted.

"Oh okay. Well let's change the subject then. You know about Kira right? Well I mean obviously everyone here knows about Kira. Do you support him?" He shrugged.

"I'm not really into all that stuff. But forced to pick, I'd have to say no." Misa went stiff and her skin turned white as snow. "It's just a criminal killing criminals. Not that big of a deal, sooner or later he'll be found and put in jail or death row."

"How could you be so cruel? Kira's working so hard on making this world a crime-free place, a utopia in fact! He's saving us from all the evil in the world. How can you not appreciate that?"

"Listen Amane, I don't give a rat's ass about this whole thing okay? No need to take it so seriously. But since he's killed so many people, guilty or not, he's still a murderer. What do you think of that? How do you know so much about him anyway? If I'd known any better I'd say that you were the second Kira." She ripped out a small piece of her Death Note that she kept in her bag.

"So glad we had this talk. Give me your number, we should hang out some time. Maybe your brother will want to use a top of the line model for his next big product." Then it hit her, why not wait until she'd gotten the job? It would up her career by far, and her name would be better known too. So when he gave her the digits, she wrote the numbers indtead of his name.

"Alright I gotta get goin' now so, yeah later." Misa stared at the paper with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, bye." For once, her plan just might work out for her benefit. instead of Light's.


	10. Temporary Seperation

Kagome looked at BB with a worried gaze as he sat crouched in the spinny chair L had always occupied while scooping some jam from a fresh jar using only his fingers. She spoke into the ear phone that connected her to L.

"Ryuzaki, I don't like this." She stated with uncertain feelings despite the fact that she was the one who had forced the idea onto both him and BB.

"It was your idea in the first place Go-go. There's no time for a change of mind or heart." BB stated simply. She cringed when he automatically knew what she was thinking about.

"I know that! But...it's just that...you've got so much more energy and you're more hyper then L. I'm afraid that Light will see this. Ryuzaki never gets a sugar rush. Ever. Everybody sees how much sugar he eats too and you have to copy that." She tried to make him take this situation a little more seriously.

"Fret not, Go-go, I have much self-control over myself thank you. There will be nothing to worry about. As for the sweets, I'm more then capable of handling that." He smirked, taking a nutty bar and shoving it down his throat. She held the ear piece loosely as she heard Ryuzaki talk to her.

"We've already gone through everything that's needed to be discussed. Unless you want me to be in the room with you I suggest you allow fate to run its course." Kagome sighed and painfully closed her eyes.

"But I _do_ wish you were in the room with me, just not about to die." She looked at BB, who had thrown the empty jar on the floor and was now spinning around on the chair laughing and giggling to his heart's content. "Could you possibly be any more immature?!"

"Darling, that is one bet I _know_ you don't want to make." She groaned in aggravation and held a hand to her warming forehead while he continued his laughter. He just couldn't handle himself, at least, she didn't think he could.

"Everything's going to be alright. Soon enough you won't have to deal with him anymore. To be honest, I'm not very comfortable with this myself." Ryuzaki confessed to the young and talented miko.

"Why is that?" She asked him.

"I don't like the idea of B taking my place in death." He had pulled that one out yet again! She was getting tired of it but she tolerated it, nonetheless, merely because he showed his feelings and emotions about the subject, about something for once.

"Well as long as you're alive I'd die for you to keep on going. No suicide either okay? I don't want my death to be in vain." She joked but the man on the other line stayed silent. "Ryuzaki?"

"Kagome, this is no joking matter. More then anything I wish that I could be the one sitting next to you awaiting my own death. I've always hated an unnecessary death."

"But Lind L. Taylor-" He cut her off.

"Was on death row and was bound to die either way, it didn't matter the cause of death he was still going to meet it. Though I wish I was the one sitting in the chair at the very moment talking to you in person rather then over this, I'm not. I'm in our room, alone viewing the whole scene right now on my laptop." Kagome gasped and looked around with a small grin.

"Where are you?" She asked refering to the camera that hung silently somewhere, unnoticed but noticing everything else.

"Upper right hand corner of the ceiling. You should be able to see the glint of the lense." _**Please look at me, Kagome. **_ He lead her to the camera and she found it, a small little thing that sparkled when she moved at a certain angle. She smiled and waved at it and gave a little giggle.

"I see you too." He said to her with affection hidden beneath his usual blanket of bleakness. She laughed lightly. "The team should be coming in at any minute. Prepare B, please. Make sure he's in character." She nodded and loooked to BB with a surprise. He sat in L's trademark position, knees to his chest and his thumb at his lips with a dullness in his eyes and a frown upon his face. He looked completely blank, just as L should. The empty jar rolled underneath the desk and halted with a small clank beneath the metal piece of furniture.

"Wow, I think he's already prepared himself, Ryuzaki." She took out a small black box from her pocket and tossed it to the replacement. "Here put these on." BB opened the case and stared in shock.

"Black contact lenses? The last I recall, Lolly-pop had blue eyes did he not? Eyes so dark yet so blue they just pull you into their ocean like trance and never let go. Almost as though you were in a hypnotic state of mind, you're drowning in the emotionless and unforgiving pools judging you and your every move made waiting for his reply, silently begging for his approval." Kagome nodded curtly and sighed through her nose after B had put her mind into work and focusing on L's rather enchanting eyes. She knew that Ryuzaki had blue eyes, why he picked black lenses, she didn't. Simple as that.

"They're from Ryuzaki himself so it was, again, his choice of color. You need to put them in so no one can see your shinigami eyes, especially the second Kira if they have the ability to see others who have them." BB nodded and reluctantly put the contact lenses on carefully. "It's for you own safety, B." Rolling his artificially black eyes, BB laughed humorlessly.

"Safety huh? How ironic, all consequences considered. I'll be able to find the first and second Kira as soon as they walk in the room. I won't be able to see their life spans if they have a Death Note so that should work out jolly good." Kagome nodded.

"Uh, yeah, sure." She agreed, shocked by the clone of L. Now that he had dark eyes that could peer right through your soul, he was the very reflection of Ryuzaki. But of course while looking in the mirror, everything you see is your exact opposite. "Another thing, be sure to call me by my alias please, it's Dunatsica." BB looked at her with wide eyes that questioned her choice of coverage. He perked an eyebrow.

"Dunatsica? Is that right?" She sighed and was about to answer but he cut her off. "Yet another one of Lolly's brilliantly and magnificently coordinated ideas no doubt. How very original." He sipped at the coffee in his cup that his old teacher, Watari, had brought him. BB was only ever taught by Watari, only the best for the student that showed the most potential.

"Go-go I know both you and Lolly are uncomfortable with this situation but please you must realize that this is what I want. I want to die. I've never used a Death Note so I know I won't end up in Limbo but most likely I'll end up in Hell for my past sins." He grabbed her arm and pulled her over to him, taking out the ear piece and holding it an arm's length away from her, knowing that they were being watched but the cameras didn't have the proper equipment to produce sound to the watcher, L.

"Let go of me, BB!" She demanded in an angered shout, uselessly tugging herself from his grip with a grunt.

"Before I die, there's something I wanted to tell you." Kagome's heart stopped in nervousness. What could he possibley have to tell her in this fashion? Whatever it was, it had to be important if he, Beyond Birthday of all people, was forced to speak in a mere whisper.

"Wh-what? Alright, I'm listening." She said with mild interest.

"I wanted to tell you L's real name." Her eyes widened and she gulped in fear. L didn't want anyone to know his real name against his wishes and she was about to find out.

"I don't think Ryuzaki would be very pleased with that." Was her only line of defense against the attack that was about to be made. BB whispered back with hatred, clear as crystal, tinted in his voice.

"I don't care. He has shoved me in the mud with his bare toes over and over again. This is the very _least _I can do to get back at him, trust me Kagome." He pulled her closer until her ear was at his mouth, next to his smirking lips he told her the secret that cost more then the very world itself.

As he started out, Kagome got scared and yelled while trying to pull away from him again.

"No, BB, I don't want to know! It's wrong and it isn't fair to Ryuzaki-sama! Let go!" But Beyond Birthday ignored her, letting her go after her heard her slip with the sama. Yet perhaps it wasn't that he ignored her pleads, but more of he was being patient with her, he was good at that after everything he had been through and caused. Some would call him an expert.

Very hushed and quiet, BB spoke the two words that made Kagome's heart beat just a little bit faster. "L Lawliet." She gasped and her pupils became smaller as she stared at the clock ahead of her in horror. She let out a whimper but quickly regained herself and shoved BB away from her.

"B!" She shouted at him as if he had just given her the worst insult possible. She grabbed the ear piece that lay motionless and soundless between his fingers and dug it into her ear. "Ryuzaki, are you still there?" She wanted to make sure he didn't hang up on her and that BB hadn't hung up on him whether it be on accident or intentional.

"I'm here." She nodded once and put her hand over her rapidly beating heart as a way of calming down.

"Okay good. He just put the lenses in and I think I see the team coming in now." She looked at the computer monitor with squinted eyes. "And Light's with them too. I can see the shinigami, Ryuk." She looked over at BB who held no expression whatsoever. "BB, are you alright? You don't have to do this, I can make up a lie." _Kami knows I can do that._ She didn't feel good throwing away another's life either. Now she felt what Ryuzaki had felt only an hour ago. BB looked at her with a blank expression, only to quickly smile wildly and happily with a genuine joy sparking his features, making his appearence nothing short of pyschotic pleasure and amusement.

"This is exciting!" Kagome flinched at his morbid point of view. Thinking that his own death was exciting, or some sort of amusement or entertainment to him at all, she shivered as it somehow managed to remind her of the disgusting and vile hanyou, Naraku, just the very thought of it made her blood run cold and then burn like Hell fire. Kagome took everything in her system to cool down, including her yoga breathing that she had practiced with her mother, Kaede, Miroku, and even Kikyo.

"Um, if you say so." She felt bad for him, she really did. He must have had some kind of scared emotion hiding in there somewhere. Besides, no one ever said it was today that he was going to die. "Hey, BB, what's today's date?" She asked the criminal, wondering if this really _would_ be the day of his death.

"November third. Still two days left." He whispered the last part nonchalantly. Kagome's breath was caught in her throat. _Two days until Ryuzaki would've died..._

"Two days?" She asked. BB looked at her and nodded twice with a mental smirk, not feeling like upsetting her any further.

"Two days for what, Kagome?" Ryuzaki asked on the other line. Kagome blinked an unborn tear away and shook her head, waving it off as nothing.

"Um, two days until the fifth. It's Buyo's birthday on that day. He's my cat." Ryuzaki stayed silent. She already had the instinct that he knew what she was talking about and cursed herself for not saying 'oh it's nothing' or even 'i wanted to go shopping in two days' but she knew he could decipher why she really said two days.

"Then I suppose it's a good thing you remembered two days earlier, isn't it?" He said, actually talking about how they had started just today rather then a week from now as they had oringinally intended.

"Absolutely. I wouldn't want to be too late and miss out on everything we could've done for the um, the party." Kagome said refering to their growing relationship. L nodded and allowed Kagome to go as he saw Soichiro and Aizawa enter the room.

"I'll let you go. Meet me back in our room once you have all finished. Stay with B for half an hour after everyone has left and wait for him to dismiss you. Understood?" She looked at the camera and nodded.

"Yeah, I got it." She shut the ear piece off and stuffed it in the pocket of her tight blue jeans. Aizawa was the first one to step into the room and the first to look at "L", not not taking notice that this was a completely, utterly, different man..

"Ryuzaki, we couldn't find any information on the recent killings." BB struggled to not smile or burst into his sinister, greatly practiced cackles. Luckily, he was a good actor. _**Ah, to be called Ryuzaki once again...memories that never remain forgotten.**_

"What a shame. Well, I suppose you can go through the new files. Fifty-six new deaths in the last day all in seperate parts of the same state. Aizawa, I want you and Light to partner up and go through the lastest Japanese murders. Matsuda and Soichiro can examine the deaths in the western California regions." Everyone nodded, everyone except for Light.

"But Ryuzaki, we're always on task together. That's what we agreed to so I could prove to you that I truly am not Kira." BB looked over at the scholar with eyes unwavering and expression unfaltering. _**No life span. Gotcha.**_

"Not this time, Light. Dunatsica and I have important matters to discuss so in the mean time you can assisst Aizawa. He's got a good reputation and he's not annoying in the slightest. Be thankful, I could've paired you up with Matsuda. Now get out of my sight, thank you." Light was taken aback at Ryuzaki's new form of rudeness. Kagome looked on with a smirk. BB knew that Aizawa didn't like Light any longer and was now on L's side. She couldn't help but chuckle at the slight, immature groan the man let out in disappointment as Light sat down next to him.

"Sorry, Light." Kagome said in an involuntary sing song voice. Light held a hand up and shook his head.

"Not at all Higurashi-sama." He looked at her with malice and she spoke to him.

"Keep your attitude to yourself," She walked over to him and whispered in his ear. "Kira." Light bit his tongue in frustration at the tight spot he put himself in. "I haven't told him yet, so your life is in my hands." She pulled out her cell phone with the picture of Ryuk. "Literally." She stepped back and looked at the adolescent murderer with disgust. "Get to work, now!"

Light did as told with a huff and walked back over to grab the stack of papers BB had been holding out. "Thank you, Light." BB said.

"For what?" He asked with annoyance clear in his tone as his reddish brown eyes narrowed at the L imposer.

"For not being such a sore loser." Light blinked once then shook it off. He took a seat next to Aizawa, who held a lingering grimace. Kagome looked down at BB.

"So what did you see?" He looked up to her with one black lense sitting on his finger purposefully, showing off one of his rose red shinigami eyes.

"Not a life span." He said with a smile and his British accent visible again. She smiled and scoffed at his mismatched eyes. It was kind of cute and this really tugged at her heart knowing that she had stubbornly and willingly set him up for his own death. It was what he wanted though so she made no comments and no objections on the subject.

"Put that back on before you get caught, baka." He rolled his eyes in artificial annoyance and carefully put the black lense back on his eye. They both heard numerous sighs from Light but paid him no heed. By night fall everyone went back into their suites for a good night's sleep, leaving Kagome and BB alone.

"Higurashi-sama." BB scoffed. "Where the hell did he get that?" Kagome laughed and said it was Ryuzaki's idea. "Pfft, of course he would force that on young Kira."

"Now you're sure you didn't see his lifespan?" BB groaned childishly and turned to her, taking out both contact lenses and putting them back in the contact case.

"Kagome you've seen Ryuk, and I've got the shinigami eyes. I don't think that there's any other proof _**we**_need but the courthouse, however, needs so much more. They need the living evidence because they're so selfish. Most people don't believe in the supernatural and that's where most of, if not all of, our evidence is. I'm sorry Kagome but unless we get a confession from the little delinquent we're powerless against the greedy little grubs of the court and so forth." Kagome hung her head in disappointment and the thought of failure.

"I guess you're right. Hey, it's been a half hour. I've gotta go back to Ryuzaki now." BB nodded and returned his gaze to the computer.

"Get a good night's rest, Kagome, I'll be here in the morning." He began hitting the keys on the computer pad to take down all of the information gathered today, which wasn't very much but he had found numerous connections and foreshadowings and had twisted and manipulated them into something that we like to call the truth. Kagome turned on her heel and muttered her goodnight to him as she went into the elevator. She pressed 'up' and soon enough she was on her floor that she previously resided in, now taking residence in Ryuzaki's secretive room on the top floor. Kagome went into her old room, taking off her clothes of the day and into a pair of red and black plaid pajama pants and a white tank top.

She went back to the elevator and hit the button for the top floor, where she met up with a dead end. She punched in the code on the number pad installed in the wall that would pop out of it and the automatic door slid open with a swipe. She walked in swiftly and went straight to the room she shared with Ryuzaki.

Kagome plopped on the bed with her arms spread out and her hair a mess of midnight tangles. She saw L looking at her from the corner of her eye. "Don't be a stranger, get over here." She said with a smile. Ryuzaki did as told and sat on the bed in his usual stance.

"So did you have a productive day?" She giggled sarcastically. She felt bad shortly after because he was forced to stay in this one room at all times. Sure it had a mini fridge, a bathroom, and a window for sunlight and fresh air, but it wasn't the same as going outside and trying to move around. Not that he ever did in the first place but that was his own choice. It's entirely different when the choice is made for you.

"Did you?" He spat back with no emotion to be detected. She winced from the bitterness that his comment held but tried not to show that she held no concern for it.

"Weren't you watching the whole time, Ryuzaki?" She flipped over to lay on her belly with a smile and rested her chin on her knuckles, trying to get him the way he usually acted when it was just the two of them.

"B told you my real name." He stated casually, but Kagome could tell it bothered him deeply just by the look in his eyes. Since she was a priestess she could see anyone's emotions no matter how well they hid them. "And tell me the truth, though I know that he has already shortly after you left. Just to confirm it, tell me what he told you." She gulped and looked away at the carpeted floor. She bit her quivering bottom lip and licked it before she spoke.

"He did tell me what your true name is. He told me..." She leaned in close to Ryuzaki and whispered lightly. "L Lawliet." Ryuzaki's unblinking gaze didn't falter once. He had known and was not at all surprised that she had correctly told him his real name.

"Just as I had suspected. This is no surprise in any way, shape, or form, Kagome. But I do ask of you to continue calling me by my usual alias, Ryuzaki." Kagome nodded.

"L, I'm really sorry he-" He interrupted her.

"Ryuzaki. It doesn't matter and I don't care. I know you didn't want to hear him say it but curiousity gets the better of all of us does it not? I saw you hesitate before making up your mind, you didn't want to hear him say it, hear him say my real name, my true identity. And I thank you for respecting my privacy and I know I can trust you with this information as it is life threatening to me." She knew he was lying. Straight through his sugar coated teeth as well. He gave off a distrustful tone in his monotone, but Kagome just smiled and grabbed his hand and held it to her heart, letting him feel it's quick paced vibrations as it pounded through her very skin and rang through her ears.

"You can trust me with anything, L, anything at all. I will give up my very own life if only to save yours, I will give you every penny I have if it will give you another day on this world of children's stories. I'll give you what ever you want." She said with a hopeful smile and a tear in her eye. "Just please, please don't get mad at me." She ducked her head into his shoulder and began to cry. Kagome tightly and mercilessly clenched his shirt in her balled hands and she let out a forlornly sob of confusion and hurt.

She looked up at him and saw a gentle kindness fill his eyes with a rich navy blue instead of the ever mundane black appearence. She inched closer to him until her mouth was on his. She felt the soft pressure of his lips become harder as he kissed her back. A tear slid down her cheek as she kissed him harder and harder. Her hands went to his face and his arms wrapped around her waist as the situation became even more intense.

_L, Please don't leave me._ She mentally begged him. _Please!_ She pushed herself away from him but he kept his arms around her waist and hugged her closely.

"Kagome, what was that all about?" She sniffled a bit and let in a raspy gasp as she struggled to find the right words.

"I...I-I didn't want you to think of me as less then distrustful. I want you to see me as I am, and that's completely trustworthy. I'm sorry for B's actions. I want you to know that it wasn't my choice to hear your real name he forced it on me." Ryuzaki put a finger against her lips to silence her.

"I never said you were not capable of gaining or losing my trust. You already have it so don't worry about losing it. I know it wasn't a decision for you to make and I saw you struggling to get away from him, but I know we all suffer from a ubiquitous curiousity so there was some part of you that wanted to hear it. I don't blame you for feeling that curiousity so I'm not mad at you. Why would you think that?" Kagome wiped a tear away with her wrist and sniffled.

"I could feel it in your aura. You don't trust something or someone so it was only natural for me to think that it was me because BB told me your real name." Ryuzaki looked at her profile while she looked down at the floor in shame. He gentley took hold of her upper arm and pulled her to him. His arms wrapped themselves around her slender body in an emotional embrace. His eyes were closed as he took in the feeling of her body so close to his.

"I would never be angered with you, Kagome, don't you know that?" He felt her head shake from side to side through his shirt and held her tighter to him. "Well now you do. If you ever forget that please don't hesitate to come to me and ask me. And remember this." He lightly pushed her away but held onto her shoulders. His head tilted as he started leaning forward. She cocked her head slightly in the opposite way. He pressed his lips against hers in a sweet kiss that soon turned into a more passionate open-mouth kissing marathon.

Somewhere along the way Kagome had ended up underneath L wearing only her tank top and underwear and he in his old blue jeans.

"Ryuzaki-sama, I think it would be best if we stopped while we're ahead." She offered breathlessly. He nodded and crawled off of her. She sat up and ran her hands through her hair while taking in a deep breath. "Oh my god we keep getting sidetracked. BB couldn't see Light's life span, so this means he has a Death Note and that's how he's been killing the criminals. He needs a name and a face, like you said, and he can control the date of death, time of death, and cause of death." She got up and picked her tank top up off of the floor and tugged it over her head.

She looked over her shoulder and straight at him with a pure determination blazing in her eyes. "We need to find that damned note book, L, before he gets either one of our real names." He nodded absently, thinking of ways to retrieve the lethal tool. He could find only one that would be the most useful in locating it, but getting it would be difficult.

"Kagome, how long do your truth spells have an affect for?" She thought to herself, thinking about the many other times she's used the spell on people and demons alike.

Each of them lasted at different time spans, there was no exact time limit to them, it depended on the object of the spell.

"There isn't really an exact or precise time limit to any of them, Ryuzaki. Besides if I put it over Light then that would not only give away my secret, which is one of our greatest allies, but if we asked him where the Death Note was he would find a way to hide it again. To make things more complex, it's a note book so he's more then likely carrying pieces and pages of it with him." Ryuzaki agreed.

"Yes, indeed but Kagome I wasn't suggesting you cast it over Light. I reccomend that you redo the same thing you did the the shinigami Ryuk, in which case we would be able to tell us the whereabouts of the Death Note. It's also very possible that he will not tell Light, since shinigami are neutral creatures. This is all a game to him, his bored so he will do everything in his power to keep the game going as one piece catches up with another."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and thought about it. She could just cast it over Light and ask him if he were Kira and who the second Kira was, but that seemed far too simple, and she couldn't get it on camera because that would give away her position as a miko that only Ryuk, BB, and Ryuzaki knew about, as far as she was aware of. With much frustration and annoyance buzzing around her head she replied to Ryuzaki's suggestion.

"Fine, we'll interview the shinigami but there's no one hundred percent garuntee that he won't tell Light." She huffed in much aggravation. Kagome was pissed for one reason or another, but she didn't know why. It wasn't that L had come up with a better plan then her. Maybe it was just that the idea was so simple and held no complications that she didn't think of it, even when she had only done it the other night!

Kagome waved it off as just her nerves getting the best of her. She needed solid proof for the humans of the court. How to get it was the tricky part, but she had a feeling that a little help from Ryuk was definitely the key to the gold, the proof that they needed.

_**With InuYasha...**_

InuYasha lay on his bed looking out of the window. The moon was full and glowing with innocence and it reminded him far too greatly of Kagome. Then that Misa character tainted his memory. She seemed like one of the kind of girls Kagome used to hang out with. They all disgusted him, even Misa disgusted him. What was realy odd about the young modeling actress was that she completely wreaked of death and cherry perfume. The stench made his nostrils burn and his stomach lurch. He disliked everything about Amane, just like he disliked everything about this supposed "Hideki Ryuga" guy.

Kagome really took a liking into him, which made both InuYasha and Sesshomaru burn with a passion. A growl ran through his flaring nostrils, one so ferocious that he himself had nearly expected hellish steam to come rushing out. His claws grew on a will of their own, as he had gained control over some of his demonic specialties throughout the years and played with the air surrounding them. He felt his time approaching quickly, ever since he had met that forsaken Amane thing he had the gut instinct that she would be the cause of his demise.

"I know she's going to kill me. I just don't know when." He clenched his fist, his knuckles turning an yellowish white, imagining and picturing that it was that stupid Ryuga guy's neck that he held in his infuriated fist. InuYasha let out another frustrated growl and threw his fist against the mattress, not feeling like having to pay for the wall damage again. Sesshomaru had given him complete and total iscolation since the incident at the Task Force Headquarters. He had given his younger brother the exact order to bring Kagome back right away as soon as he finds her, and what does the baka do? He goes and chats with Kagome about how they defeated Naraku, how he lost his title, how it's been so god forsakenly long! No, Sesshomaru would never allow InuYasha to forget his mistake and the price they both had to pay.

Did InuYasha even care? Somewhat, yes but he did not care for his older half-brother's payment. All InuYasha cared about was how he was going to get Kagome to forgive him, and how he could find a way to off Misa.


End file.
